


(Not-so) Happy Pride Month!

by Marie_333



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Completed, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Terrible Teachers, They all are lowkey assholes at the beginning, Violence, happy pride month!!, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_333/pseuds/Marie_333
Summary: In honor of pride month here's a high school AU of Changbin celebrating pride month publicly for the first time...Even though only his sister knows that he's gay.School sucks! I'll add a warning at the beginning of each chapter if I think it needs one.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride month! I hope you enjoy reading! Today there's homophobia but no violence. There is a homophobic slur but otherwise almost no cursing surprisingly. Happy reading!

**CHANGBIN**

        “God damn it I can do this. It’s just a stupid little bracelet. No one will even notice. You won’t get jumped. It’s not like it’s a big ass rainbow flag tied around your neck.” His eyes shoot to his wrist in the mirror. It contrasts against his entirely black outfit happy that this week the school is not requiring uniforms. His lungs suddenly decide to angrily punish him for not breathing correctly making him painfully hiccup.

        “Changbin if you don’t leave right now you’re going to be late!” Changbin takes a deep breathe grabbing his backpack and walking out of the room. His sister is staring him in the eyes. “You look like you’ve just puked a week's worth of food.” Changbin rolls his eyes in response sidestepping to get around her and down the stairs to leave. He grabs the car keys, as his sister begins to try and get her stuff prepared to walk out the door as now she’s the unprepared one.

        “Hurry up, you’re going to make me late again!” Changbin yells mockingly.

        “Shut up! Go start the car!” He hears her yell in the bathroom to fix her lipstick yet again. Changbin walks to the car getting into the passenger and starting the car. He hooks his phone in with an AUX cord and prepares a song to show his sister. His friends latest release. Matryoshka. Changbin waits as she gets into the car he’s smiling as he hits play excitedly.

        “Our latest release. Tell me what you think.” Changbin tells her as he turns the volume up to jam to the song on their way. His sister is smirking but says nothing as the song ends. “No comment? Did it just leave you that speechless?” Changbin teases giggling but his smile drops realizing they made it to the school. “Did you drive faster than usual how many times did you let me listen to it?” He peaks down at his phone confused.

        “Well, get the hell out of my car.” She tells him for him to stare at her. “What? Anxious? It’s your second to last year I think you should be acting up closer to your graduation.” Changbin lifts his wrist to show her. “Oh.”

        “I haven’t told Chan or Jisung. Remember when you bought this for me and I kept it in my wallet so they wouldn’t see it and neither would mom or dad?” Changbin chews on his lip.

        “So are you going to tell them if they ask why you’re wearing it?” Changbin shrugs. They hear the bell. Changbin sighs opening the door to leave. He hears his sister yell something as he waves shutting the door.  He runs to the front of the doors knowing that the bell was the warning one to get to class quickly. He sprints into the class as the halls started to clear. He arrives in just as the bell rings. The teacher glares daggers at him as he huffs and sits into his seat glaring towards Jisung and chan with an eye roll as the teacher begins to lecture him.

        “Mr. Seo this week might be No-Uniform Week but jewelry is still not allowed.” Changbin looks confused looking towards Chan wearing a ring on nearly every finger.

        “Chan’s worn those rings every day for the past two years I’m barely wearing jewelry.” Changbin hides his wrist hoping the others will only look at the diamond choker tied around his neck that Yedam gifted him. He pouts refusing to remove it. His teacher scoffs.

        “Take out your homework,” He pulls it out hoping it’s done as he peaks to see it is. He hands it to her. She walks to the front as everyone else starts to pull out their homework. She greats out loud reading his answers and saying if they are correct or not. The last question is an analysis which she begins to read. Changbin bites his lip. Jisung and Chan get his attention he looks confused. “Well Mr. Seo, your analyzes is quite well done but you weren’t supposed to connect it to world events I said in class to connect it to your research project.” Changbin looks confused.

        “I did, you approved my research project.” Students are staring at this point he hears whispering in the back of the class.

        “You chose to research suicide rates in faggots?” Some guy in the back asks loudly making kids begin to giggle. The teacher is staring at him.

        “I approved you to research suicide rates in students.” Chan and Jisung try to get changbin’s attention he looks horrified.

        “Ma’am I said queer students. You told me it was alright to research the rates it must have been a misunderstanding. My entire project is due to tomorrow and I won’t have time to redo it so..” The teacher shuts her notebook.

        “I don’t want to hear it. Redo the project or I will dock you points. I’m dismissing class put your homework in the bin as you leave finish your projects for tomorrow you will be presenting them.” Everyone stands. Changbin glances at Chan and Jisung thankful for him not yet crying. He walks to the teacher after ducking his head from looking towards them. He bows slightly to the teacher.

        “I really have no time. It’s a day before the due date I put a lot of work into this project so-” She slams the homework into his chest.

        “It will be put into the grade book as zero and you will not be allowed to present unless you change your topic.” Changbin nods walking out only to be greeted with Chan and Jisung’s wide eyes.

        “Are you serious?” Jisung’s voice cuts through the silent hall. Changbin flinches looking down more his eyes filling with tears ready for Jisung to start hitting him. Chan’s hand clamps onto Changbin’s shoulder. “I can’t believe that lady, let’s go talk to Mrs. Wu she’ll defend you.” Changbin looks up confused tears already trailing down the sides of his face.

        “Oh, Binnie. I’m sorry your morning started so badly.” Chan tells Changbin pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re so brave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if you keep getting updates I apparently don't know how to format or use this website. Hope you guys enjoyed reading and enjoy a safe pride month! Hit me up on twitter @IMBthequeen


	2. Day 1: Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Wu! A project!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there are any warnings and just expect to see curses because I didn't pay attention to if I did or didn't. Happy pride month I'll be uploading every day (hopefully). This chapter kinda sucks sorry.

         Chan leads the two boys into Mrs. Wu’s class, happy her first hour is her prep hour so there are rarely students in the class. Changbin is still sobbing quietly holding Chan’s hand with his left and covering his mouth with his right hand. 

         “Binnie, you have to remember to breathe,” Jisung tells him rubbing his back.

         “My parents are going to kill me, I just wanted to celebrate quietly in a small way. She’ll tell my parents and then I’ll get disowned. They’ll hate me forever. Even my sister will be disappointed in me.” Changbin’s shoulders shake violently at his sob. Chan lets go of Changbin’s hand to hug him. 

         “It’s going to be alright, she won’t give you a zero. The district can’t blatantly discriminate like that okay? We’re here and we’ll make sure things work out.” Jisung starts to play music setting his speaker in Changbin’s hands like it’s a child. Changbin without thinking hugs it as Chan steps back to move towards Mrs. Wu.

         “What happened now?” She asks. “I’ve never seen you three so upset.” Chan frowns glancing back at the two. Jisung is rubbing Changbin’s back his eyes refusing to look up from his shoes.

         “Ms. Lee in room 2312 outed him to the class. He wore a small rainbow bracelet and she yelled at him for jewelry. She read out his homework and told him she never approved of his research topic. He chose suicide rates in queer students and she told him he had to do it on just generally students. It’s due tomorrow she said it’ll be a zero and he can’t present if he doesn’t do it.” Chan explains chewing on his lip. Mrs. Wu stares at Chan blankly.

         “What do you expect me to do?” Chan pales stunned. “Why go to me? You should go to the principal I can’t do anything. I’m sorry.” Changbin goes quiet looking up before he starts to cry harder nearly dropping.

         “Bin, please stop crying,” Jisung begs, starting to tear up too. “Channie,” His breathing picks up as well. Chan sighs walking over to hug Jisung and Changbin. 

         “Mrs. Wu can you bring us to the principals? The students aren’t very kind. I don’t feel safe enough to walk through the cafeteria with these two babies.” Chan slightly teases pressing his head to Changbin who is finally calming down seeing Jisung crying. The three walk without holding each other, to Changbin’s request since he doesn’t want any more negative attention. His red-rimmed eyes and puffy face show that he clearly had been crying without looking even a tad as cute as Jisung’s now puffy face. Chan, the only one yet to cry, is making jokes to try and cheer them up. 

         The office was filled with phones and keyboards clicking loudly. Mrs. Wu clears her throat to get the attention and ask to see the principal. It doesn’t take long for the boys to led to the back. Mrs. Wu speaking for them leading the principal to dial a number, presumably Ms. Lee’s, and sends them out saying he’ll deal with it and for Changbin to go to his room in the morning.

         “You boys are welcome to stay in my room for the rest of this hour just don’t be too noisy.” She tells them walking back to her desk as they thank her sitting down and talking finally relaxing. Changbin had completely calmed down, almost forgetting what happened, until the bell rings. The three go silent their eyes go to Mrs. Wu who gives them a soft smile encouraging them to leave. Changbin is last to stand walking to his second hour ready to puke. He takes a seat holding his wrist under his desk. Kids laughter is the only thing he can hear, of course, he has no clue what they truly are laughing about but he has a feeling about what it is. 

         “Class,” The teacher silencing all of them reading out attendance. He barely registers her announcement about a group project. He hopes to hell his face isn’t puffy anymore. He hears his group member names glancing around confused on who the hell the two other boys are. “You may work outside of the class grab a folder before you leave. If you have any questions come back and ask.” the teacher takes her own seat making the students begin to stand.

         “Seo.” He looks up from his phone to see a tall boy. “Felix grabbed the folder. Where do you want to work?” He thinks.

         “The benches outside?” HIs voice was softer than usual which of course was noticed by the younger which Changbin now recognizes. Hwang Hyunjin. Friends with the spawns of satan.

         “I heard something happened in your first hour from Seungmin. What happened?” Hyunjin questions but Changbin looks away hoping to hell his face didn't turn red. “Okay then..” Hyunjin trails off.

         “So, where are we going?” Felix asks in a deep voice getting Changbin’s attention as they walk out of the class. He leads the way quietly as the two boys talk. They get to a free table thankful no one else was outside. The other two sit down Hyunjin gives a side glance to Felix before opening the folder and reading out the project.

         “So, do either of you have any idea about what kind of song we could do. Changbin can do the lyrics if you and I do the other stuff maybe?” Changbin shakes his head.

         “I already have a couple of songs we could use I’ll just have to have Chan approve of us using it. Does it say anywhere we have to do a live performance?” Hyunjin starts to scan it and Felix points at the bottom.

         “Either have a recording ready for class or do a live performance. I’d feel better if we had a recording.” Changbin nods biting his lip.

         “Let’s just look at the songs I already have then most of them have lyrics with a guide recording.” Changbin turns his laptop to them plopping his chin onto the table hidden behind his forearms. Hyunjin ruffles his hair. “Why are you messing up my hair?” Changbin whines moving away. Hyunjin stares at him.

         “Why are you so grumpy today?” He pouts crossing his arms waiting for Changbin’s answer. Changbin sighs rolling his eyes. He thinks of what to say before shrugging.

         “Bad morning. Can we just work on our project?” The threes focus shifts and after playing most of the songs Felix makes a suggestion.

         “What if we take the lyrics from this song and put it with this one. It would match the rhythm really well with some tweaking. Do you think that Chan guy would respond during this hour or should we wait before committing.” Changbin shrugs texting the group chat to ask.

         “He said that we can use it as long as you two are willing to post the song online when it’s done. We wanted to release a song this week it’ll be nice if we can release two for our fans.” Changbin reads pouting in the end at the message. Felix smiles brightly.

         “Fans?” Hyunjin laughs a little too maniac-like for Changbin’s liking. Of course, before either boy can explain to Felix the bell rings and they rush to pack up and head to lunch with their separate friend groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading and enjoy a safe pride month! Hit me up on twitter @IMBthequeen


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix focus! FAmily DRama haha. Idk what I'm doing sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly I'm running on 3 hours of sleep, I wrote this in like an hour and I have finals coming up. Cursing. No warnings. Happy reading.

         Felix wakes up to the blaring alarm beside his head. Fighting his urge to just destroy the piece of trash he gets up and makes his way to his shower. He rubs his face hoping his dad hasn’t woken up yet, as it would lead to a whole new set of problems. He takes an ice cold shower since his apartment never gets any hot water. He begins to style his hair hoping his dad doesn’t hear the blow dryer and come yell at him. When his hair is done he grabs his things and begins to walk out. Once he’s at the train station he grabs his cushion foundation. Or at least he tries. His eyes dart around he uses his phone to make sure his skin wasn’t so bad today. 

         “Felix taking pictures of yourself for your-” Felix glares cutting Minho off.

         “Do you have your foundation on you? I forgot mine at home.” His desperation was much more apparent than Felix intended but it was necessary if it means he has something to use.

         “Sorry, Woojin is making me stop using makeup all month because I wasn’t appreciating my skin as much as he wanted me to.” Minho shrugs to Felix who tries to not punch any object or person near him. “Why? You look fine without makeup.” Felix shoots a stern glare.

         “I hate it.” He growls standing for the arriving train crossing his arms. His once excited mood when he woke up is now dampened to dread. He chews on his lower lip pouting sighing the nth time with Minho throwing him worried glances. “Maybe Changbin will have some foundation he was wearing some makeup yesterday.” He mumbles. Minho chokes slightly on his water. He shoves Felix a little who glares staring down Minho who stares back wide-eyed.

         “Seo Changbin? The badass of 3racha? SpearB? Chan’s son? Chan’s little thug? The one who doesn’t even glance in any other person's direction unless he’s forced to or is about to kill them? The absolute fucking curse of the school?” Minho stresses.

         “Yes. Seo Changbin. He seemed nice yesterday when I met him. He’s totally not Spear either, Spear is well known to hold his feelings in pretty well. Binnie looked like he was crying for 3 days.” Felix rolls his eyes pulling his phone out to text Hyunjin asking. “I’d ask Hyunjin but the foundation he uses irritates my skin.” 

         “Changbin is NOT going to give you his foundation,” Minho says surely. Felix rolls his eyes leading the older into the school and directly to the table Changbin’s friends were sitting at.

         “Hi! I’m Lee Felix and-” One scoffs.

         “Unless you have money don’t waste our time. We’re busy.” The sweet looking boy says bitterly. Felix’s eyebrows shoot up. Minho is trying to pull him away.

         “I’m here for Seo Changbin. It’s extremely important where is he?” Felix growls.

         “Changbin doesn’t talk to anyone else in this school so stop lying.” The other guy says. “Unless you’re Hyunjin but that’s because they’re stepbrothers.” Felix looks stunned.

         “They’re what?” Felix says. “That makes sense. Well um...you know what maybe you two have some let’s just try that, yeah? Does either of you have some foundation I can borrow? I am in desperate need of it.” The two stare at him.

         “Oh, no way.” The squirrel looking one says. “No fucking way. You’re absolutely flawless you don’t need it. Now go away please.” Minho looks stunned. Felix sighs and says

         “Look you little brat.” Felix starts to say Minho immediately trying to pull Felix away with all of his strength. “I don’t care how pretty any of you think I look if someone doesn’t give me some foundation to borrow someone's going to cry and it won’t be me.” The older looking is smiling now as the small boy starts to cower.

         “Oh um okay.” He says squeaking now. The older starts to laugh hysterically.

         “Oh, so that’s Changbin’s new demon. You must be the boy he has that project with then? I’m Bang Chan the leader of 3RACHA.” The man stands to offer his hand.

         “Hi, Chris. I recognized you. Your mom wants you to call her she’s been calling me because you don’t ever pick up.” Felix tells Chan who looks even more taken back as the shorter boy offers Felix the foundation. “Oh thank you so much. I’m sorry for being rude I’ve had a long morning.” He presses the cushion into his face covering his freckles. He smiles at the boy. “You are? Wait.” Felix says. “Oh my god, you weren’t lying Seo Changbin is Spearb.” Minho starts to giggle.

         “Changbin was crying yesterday?” Minho questions. Chan and Jisung scoff. Chan growls.

         “Say that again Lee and your mom is going to have trouble with the business. Bokkie you’ve grown now learn your place and keep that big attitude the hell out of our way.” Minho looks confused. Felix scoffs.

         “Christopher James Bang if you don’t turn around and fix your attitude I’ll pay for your mom and sisters flights here and see how badass you act with mommy kissing your cheeks, Chrissypoo.” Felix threatens. “What makes you think you can just treat my friends like that? Treat me like that?” Felix tells Chan who is pale. Jisung is giggling a little.

         “Felix I think you need to calm down,” Minho tells Felix.

         “No! No way! Absolutely no way! He’s been a dick since birth it’s time he gets put back into his place. He’s just like his father.” Felix growls.

         “You little shit, I’m going to kill you,” Chan says diving over the table Felix dives to punch him thirsty for a fight. Minho and Jisung scream pulling the two back.

         “Oh my god,” Jisung says in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear Chan and Felix haven't seen each other since like before puberty and there are still some lasting grudges. I'll probably use that in later chapters??? Hope you guys enjoyed reading and enjoy a safe pride month! Hit me up on twitter @IMBthequeen


	4. Invite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's worried aunt and Minho's angry front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was really stressed but today was my last day of school so updates should improve! Happy reading there are no warnings! This is a really short upload oops.

          “Felix, you have got to be kidding me!” Minho yells absolutely livid at Felix’s new announcement at the end of dance practice. Felix chews his lip.

          “Look, it’s not what it seems like. Okay? I just...you know, told her that Chan and I got into a small dispute. She asked how us two were doing. She asked my dad and he said he hadn’t even seen me in a long time so she’s coming to check up. It’s just my aunt.” Felix shrugs.

          “Dinner. With 3RACHA. Felix, I told you one thing and that was that the dance team with no affiliation with those monsters.” Minho is fuming.

          “He’s my family!” Felix snaps. “What do you not understand about that? It’s not my fault my aunt wants us to come to dinner. Chan already told her all about the dance team you all have to come. It’s not a music thing it’s a family dinner. Can’t you just help a friend out? She wants to know how I’m adjusting to Korea and it’s clear that I don’t go around Chan!” Hyunjin speaks up.

          “Minho, it’ll make Chan really angry to have us there. Maybe we can just do it to spite him and in favor of Felix. He doesn’t care about Chan or his friends. Wouldn’t you want to make your aunt happy? You both are closer to your aunts than your parents.” Minho sighs.

          “Fine.” He looks pissed. “What do we have to wear?” Felix thinks.

          “Chan hates when people wear shirts that are unbuttoned enough to show a little bit of their chest when they go out on dinners, especially family ones,” Felix says with a small smirk. “And I happen to know that Han Jisung absolutely adores when men have messy hair and their button ups not fully buttoned.” Minho scoffs.

          “I already told you I’m not into him. I’m not into monsters.” Felix smiles rolling his eyes. “By the way, my aunt hates when I cover up my freckles so I won’t be wearing foundation or heavy makeup probably just eyeliner and my eyebrows. I’m dying my hair before dinner, I want to demand attention at the dinner. It’s at my house so just walk in.” Felix bounces on his toes a little bit thinking about the reactions he’ll get. “I missed my aunt.”

          "Let's just get back to practice okay?" Minho suggests.

~~~~~~~~~~

          Chan was fuming by the time he got to Changbin's house. With the teacher not getting in trouble and Changbin told that the project he made would not be allowed to be turned in as it did not meet the standards and he would have another two weeks to make one. Since a large part of the grade was presenting it in front of a group of students they are making him present it in turn to a larger group of two classes combined. Once Chan was done ranting with Changbin and Jisung about how messed up the school was he changes his focus.

          Lee. Felix.

          God his blood boils. The boys were silent while he ranted about the trouble Felix has got him into. Changbin's big eyes stop Chan in the middle of his sentence about how Felix deserved to stay where he was. Explaining why Felix was here in the first place. How much trouble the boy is. Warning that if they got anywhere near Felix that they would regret it for the rest of their life. He sees Changbin's look.

          "Changbin. What's wrong, baby?" He says softly knowing the pet name that both Jisung and Chan call Changbin makes him relax sometimes.

          "So he might be in my group for music composition...I also may have been texting him the past couple of days. Please don't be mad. We aren't super close I can end contact with him. I just..thought he was really nice. How could he be how you describe? There's no way Felix is a.......a  _monster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading and enjoy a safe pride month! Hit me up on twitter @IMBthequeen


	5. Chitchats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an even smaller chapter it deleted it was originally pretty long but I'm so exhausted. I promise I'll upload an extra long chapter tomorrow. No warning. Happy reading.

“Oh, our little baby Changbin. Don’t you worry okay? I won’t make you stop being friends with him just don’t let him get close. He’s not safe. He’s dangerous, he can snap any moment.” Chan begs from Changbin hugging him. “God. I sort of feel bad for Felix though. His dad is worse than yours, Sungie. At least yours, the rare times he does visit, he gives you attention and affection. He calls you.” Chan sighs at the thought.

“Oh!” Jisung says getting Changbin’s attention. “I can’t believe that bitch called Chan out! You should have seen it! Felix was all like ‘How badass will you be with mommy kissing your cheeks, Chrissypoo.’ and Chan tackled him! I thought Chan was going to commit murder.” Jisung giggles. Chan rolls his eyes getting a call. “Oh, can you go get us some bubble tea since you have to take a call anyway? It’s in the fridge.” Jisung beams innocently. Chan returns with a pale look.

“Mom! I swear me and Felix are getting along fine. It was a tiny, and I mean tiny, dispute. I can’t believe you trust him over me! I’m your own son! He just going out of Juvenile Detention and you think that I would be the one to lie to you?” Chan sighs. “Whatever I guess I’ll see you when you land. I’m guessing you want your favorite to pick you up so I’ll make sure Felix knows the time you land. Bye loves you.” He hangs up before his mom has time to respond. He texts the information to Felix telling him that his mom wanted Felix to pick her up.

“Chan, I’m sure your mom didn't mean it like that,” Changbin tells chan softly who sighs laying across both of their laughs.

“I know but...sometimes it feels like she does mean it like that. Sometimes I feel like Felix will never be disowned by my family. No, he’s too perfect. I’m just an asshole. To him. To everyone.” Chan starts a movie. “Can we just cuddle like we usually do? I’m done with being angry today. I want to cuddle with my boys.” Changbin and jisung coo teasing him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Woojin, you have to stop obsessing over him,” Woojin screams into the pillow laying beside Jeongin. Seungmin is laughing from the kitchen.

“He can’t help it, Innie. He finally got a taste of a bad boy.” A snort from seungmin earns a loud cackling from Jeongin. “Is the bad boy why you went missing during the 3rd hour? What if someone else finds out you went to hang out with your toy and Minhyuk finds out?” Woojin screams even louder and longer. The conversation stops letting Woojin whine into his pillow on the couch. Jeongin's phone because the main focus of Jeongin while Seungmin falls comfortably asleep in his bed having gone to bed finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading and enjoy a safe pride month! Hit me up on twitter @IMBthequeen


	6. Asshole Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This focuses on a certain someones special someone. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be much longer and better oof sorry. There's a warning of abusive relationships this will be reoccurring during the rest of this piece. Thank you for reading!

         Woojin knows his boyfriend is hated by all of his friends. He knows they think he’s abusive. Manipulative. He doesn’t quite see why though. Minhyuk has always been so caring and kind to him. Sure, he gets angry over minuscule things and the whispers of other students. Just like right now. With Minhyuk throwing things around the apartment and cursing out Woojin who is calmly seated on the couch to unaffected by the destructive behavior. 

         “Minhyuk, I’ve said this a thousand times, I’m not cheating on you. Who in the world doesn’t know we are a couple. The guy is straighter than straight we were just playing around with music.” Woojin tries to convince knowing Minhyuk will calm down after the fact. Or at least thinking he will. Minhyuk does the opposite and responds by taking a vase, one that Woojin’s grandmother handmade, and throws it directly at him. Woojin gasps jumping up and catching it with his reflexes. He’ll have to thank his mom for signing him up for kendo classes.

         “You liar! You never loved me!” Minhyuk screams at the top of his lungs. 

         “And you do?” Woojin yells back finally snapping. “Who do you think you are? Coming in here and destroying everything. Destroying me.” Woojin didn't mean to but once he did break all of the emotions came at once. All of the hatred towards Minhyuk from his friends is finally understood. Now he’s standing in his living room hugging the vase. “Get the hell out of my house.” He hiccups Minhyuk had gone silent. Woojin gently places the face on the couch. “Get out now, or so help me god I will hurt you.” He starts to walk forward, hoping Minhyuk will back up and out of the house.

         “Woojin, you’re mine.” Minhyuk stomps. “I’m not leaving. This is OUR home.” 

         “No, you live with your parents.” Woojin has a surge of fear hit him holding his breath and looking into Minhyuk’s eyes. He starts to see the taller's hand lift. Even as he sees the movement and feels the sharp sting to his cheek it doesn’t register immediately. No, he is standing still caught in the moment. His eyes are open now. 

         “How dare you talk to me like that.” Minhyuk growls. “I’m coming back and by then you better have your shit figured out. I don’t want to ever hear about you with another man. Or girl for that matter. Get rid of those little brats that are always here too.” 

         ~~~~~~~~~

         If Chan hears that annoying laugh that Jisung is getting out of that dancer boy he will lose it. His mother went out with Felix to get some groceries as they all arrived shortly after she had left. He is alone with Jisung and the loud dancer who has quickly bonded with the boy despite the hatred against Chan himself. Chan knows for a fact that the boy was interested in Jisung. Everyone can tell. Hell, it’s surprising that Jisung can’t tell. 

         Jisung is another being from another world. The boy was simultaneously the smartest and dumbest person in the school. He could pick apart Chan’s lies easily, also quickly figuring why Chan and Felix hated each other so much while Chan didn't completely understand why Felix hated him. Maybe that’s why Jisung had bonded so quickly with Changbin, almost mentally becoming like an older brother. Despite Changbin being older in age, the younger understood things quicker and even with being immature was able to do things that even Chan struggles doing. One of the many things that Jisung has always done was date all the time.

         God the boy picked up quicker than Chan and Changbin when people like another person. So why is it that the dumb boy was ignoring how Lee Minho was treating him. Hell, Chan asked Jisung what was between them. Either the boy was absolutely ignoring how Minho felt or he completely missed it. Maybe he also was blinded by love.

         “Damn,” Chan whispers in his thought silencing Minho and Jisung without him quite realizing it. He pulls out his phone to check his emails in the hope of something new. Something distracting. Chan cracks his neck not removing his eyes from his phone. 

         “You’re in your thoughts again,” Jisung calls for Chan’s attention which snapped to him.

         “I am not! I just realized I forgot to do something.” He tries to defend but Jisung’s narrowing eyes tell him that he’s not falling for Chan’s simple lie. “Stop giving me that look. I’m going to go take a quick shower, don’t let him destroy any of Felix’s stuff.” 

         “Are you sure you want to shower here?” Jisung pushes. “I mean this isn’t your house. Is he going to be okay with you showering here?” Jisung glares.

         “Jisung, he doesn’t live alone. He won’t care if I even borrow clothes from him and I won’t. I have extras in my bag.” Chan nods to himself.

         “Just sit down, your mom will be here soon. You’re freaking yourself out. What were you thinking about?” Chan dodges Jisung’s eyes.

         “Nothing,” he whines realizing quickly that Jisung easily sounded more like a hyung than Chan. Jisung starts to stand up with Minho joining quickly.

         “I can just go up to Felix’s room. My laptops up there anyways I’d like to make sure I back up some of the files he needed and leave it on his flash.” Minho tells them. He bows slightly to Chan not meeting his eyes obviously a little upset that Chan’s worries cut the conversation between Minho and Jisung short. Guilt blossoms in Chan’s stomach. 

         “Why don’t you just join us,” Chan tells Minho quickly regretting it. “I was just thinking about something that happened in the past I guess. Felix and I used to be close you know.” Minho turns around to look at Chan. “I was thinking about when that stopped.” Chan lies although now that he says it his thoughts go back to that moment. Unlike some relationships, theirs had a sudden end. One that both could pinpoint. It wasn’t subtle. It wasn’t sweet. It was cold, bitter, and all in one tiny moment. Why did that have to happen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alliesauros who pointed out that I uploaded the wrong chapter! Apologies to anyone else it was my mistake. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hit me up on twitter @IMBthequeen


	7. Motherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack at the beginning and jealousy! Mother figures of most of the boys have been introduced so far! Happy reading!

         Woojin did the first thing he could. He knows his friends would freak out. Jeongin and Seungmin were both younger than Woojin, he’s the one who should worry about them not the other way around. His first phone call, which went to his mom, didn't go through. Of course, it didn't. Why would it? She never picked up the phone. Why even after all that happened does Woojin still call her first. His second phone call went to someone he knows can soothe him and protect him. One that won’t immediately get Jeongin or Seungmin involved.

         “Chan, please pick up.” Woojin whimpers sliding down against the bathroom door his breathing too frequent and shallow for it to be good. It almost feels like he’s drowning but he knows he’s not. He barely registers that Chan picked up the phone as he sobs. “Please,” he whispers to himself more times than he could count before he registers Chan’s voice.

         “Woojin! What’s wrong? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?” Woojin winces at Chan’s panic. “Should I call for one of your friends?”

         “No! Please don’t. I, um. Can I come over? I just...I don’t feel safe here anymore. I don’t want the boys to worry about me.” Woojin’s breathing started to steady although not getting much better than before. Knowing Chan even picked up and was aware he wasn’t doing good was enough. There’s no way he would deny Woojin shelter. Right? He was sure Chan wouldn’t until the line went dead signaling the boy hung up.

         ~~~~~~~~~~

         Felix loves his aunt by all means. She’s a better role model for him than his father but what Felix doesn’t understand is how she raised a boy like Chan. Christopher Bang. The one who brought Felix up all those years ago just him to destroy everything. Chan treated Felix so terrible for that one mistake. He abandoned him. It’s his fault that Felix kept making those mistakes. It was easier to keep the friends he had even if they weren’t good role models. Chan moved away. Cut contact. 

         ~~~~~~~~~~

         “Mom, we’re going to be late. How did you even convince Hyunjin’s dad to let him come over? I thought you blocked his number too!” She smiles.

         “I blocked his dad not him. Hyunjin personally made the arrangements to come over and visit me. You won’t be late and even if you are you both will be late together. It’ll give a good impression to Chan’s mom if she sees one of each side get along.” Changbin rolls his eyes.

         “Mom, we’re half brothers I tolerate him at best.” This earns a hard smack on his arm. “Well, are you sure he didn't want to be picked up? Call him.” Changbin begs but before his mother can scold him for whining someone is at the door.

         “Hyunjin!” She greets kissing Hyunjin’s cheeks. “My little boy is getting so tall.” 

         “Hi, Mom,” Hyunjin tells her softly kissing her cheek as well. 

         “Great, can we go now?” Changbin gives a kind smile. His mother glares.

         “Why are you so eager to go see Chan’s mom? Do you not love me?” Changbin rolls his eyes checking his phone to see something.

         “Chan said to just walk in and that his mom and Felix still aren’t home so we have time. Mom, please don’t be like that. You know I love you a lot. Hyunjinnie can come to spend the night. We can even sleep out in the living room like we used to do and watch movies.” He hugs Mrs. Seo with a relieved sigh.

         “Oh, how sweet of you. Alright fine. Hyunjin, can you spend the night?” Hyunjin nods.

         “Mom, I actually moved out of dad’s house recently. I don’t need permission anymore.” She gasps separating herself from Changbin who pouts only to watch her affection go to Hyunjin. He shouldn’t be so selfish and expect her to give all of her attention to him. He just wishes she’d pay attention to both of them but they’ve never been on equal grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this would have been up sooner but my brother graduated today. Thank you so much for reading! Hit me up on Twitter @IMBthequeen!


	8. Asshole Boyfriend pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yedam and Junkyu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. Nice neighbors.

         “Yedam, the neighbor’s boyfriend finally left. Should we go check on him?” Junkyu questions not sure what to do but Yedam shrugs.

         “I’m not sure he’d be very welcoming, Junkyu. That sounded like a bad fight. This is like the 5th time this month. He should just dump the guy.” Yedam groans grabbing the remote to the TV to start the movie they stopped in order to wait until it was quiet again. It wasn’t long before the guilt set in and Yedam gets up with a sigh and headed towards the door.

         “Go grab that new tub of ice cream.” He orders. Junkyu quickly grabs it with a smile putting his shoes on. He is the first one to knock on the neighbor's door which opens after a moment. “Hi, I’m your neighbor as you already know. We heard your fight from next door. Sorry, we don’t want to intrude or make you uncomfortable but-”

         “Woojin!” A voice calls making Yedam and Junkyu turn confused. Woojin, the neighbor of Yedam, sobs a bit more. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m here now.” Chan wraps his jacket around Woojin. “Who are you two?” He glares at Yedam and Junkyu who dodge his look.

         “Oh um, we’re his neighbor. We were just bringing some ice cream since we assumed he would need some.” Woojin smiles softly.

         “Thank you, boys, but I’m leaving home for a bit anyway. If you hear any more yelling just call the police please.” With these, they notice his red cheek.

         “Hey, we see Minhyuk enter this apartment all the time,” Junkyu tells Yedam. “Doyoung thought he lived here.” He tells Yedam. “But you said only one person lived there.” Woojin nods embarrassed and wiping his tears. “Yeah okay, take the ice cream. We have laws to break.” 

         “No! Please don’t.” Chan says quickly. “I didn't realize you had such a group of thugs protective of you, Woojin. Look go back home I’ll take care of this, Kid.” Junkyu glares.

         “Thank you, I’ll check in with you when I get back home okay Yedam? I won’t be home for a few days I’ll tell Jeongin to give you my number.” Chan leads Woojin away. Both of the boys easily getting into Chan’s car making him drive straight back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter yet sorry. I might repost I make this chapter longer tomorrow. My twitter is suspended rn.


	9. Mama Seo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is safe and sound with the rest of the boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Seo is the trophy mom. I didn't originally intend for her to even be a character but oh well. Happy reading!

         “Jisung, can we talk in the kitchen?” Changbin asks upon walking in. His mother smiling happily focused on greeting Minho who she has not met. Before Changbin leaves he hears his mom immediately coddle Minho.

         “Oh, Hyunjin was just telling me about you. You can call me Mama Seo. Look how handsome you are.” Changbin turns around horrified. Jisung is giggling.

         “Ma’am, would you like anything to drink?” She turns with a sharp glare.

         “Mama. Seo.” Her voice was almost threatening to make Jisung.

         “Mama Seo, would you like anything to drink?” She smiles immediately at the name.

         “Oh, no thank you. You’re such a good host, Jisung. Much better than Changbin or Hyunjin.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes and Changbin pulls Jisung into the kitchen not acknowledging his mom's antics any further. With the two separated from the larger group, he sinks to the ground. 

         “Jisung, where is Chan? He sounded panicked in his texts.” JIsung shrugs.

         “He just got up and left. He didn't say anything. He slammed the door I think someone made him mad. Minho texted Felix who didn't know anything about it. He was acting weird before it. I think Felix does know what happened. Did you know they used to be close? Chan said something about it.” Changbin sighs and nods.

         “Yeah he told me about it before Felix came here but I connected the dots. You remember when Chan got really drunk and wouldn’t leave my bed but I was at work and he wanted to talk to me?” Jisung nods. “He told me about Felix. Bokkie as he called him but I’m pretty sure Bokkie is Felix. God that whole situation between them is really bad. Let’s wait until it’s for sure that before I tell you. Especially in his home. Anyways, did you call Chan at all?” Jisung shakes his head.

         “I’m back.” They hear. Changbin and JIsung jump up scrambling to the familiar voice.

         “Chan!” Jisung says running into Chan’s arms but stopping in his tracks seeing another boy who was obviously just crying. “Oh my god, did he yell at you? He didn't make you feel bad right? We’ll fight him, he can never get mad at me so he’ll forgive me if I have to break his legs.” Changbin nods immediately reaching out to help the boy in.

         “Come in, please.” The boy flinches making both jisung and changbin step back quickly. They both drop to their knees and bow. “Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you.” The boy grabs Chan’s hand bowing slightly too.

         “This is Woojin. He’s a singer, THE singer.” Changbin and JIsung look at each other.

         “It’s nice to finally meet you, Jisung is a huge fan of your music,” Changbin tells him sheepishly. Jisung nods bouncing and flashing a bright smile.

         “Why don't you come in?” They both move to offer him a way in. “We can get you something to drink or something to change into.” Jisung looks towards Minho who looks amused.

         “Does Lix know you’re coming over?” he asks Woojin who shakes his head.

         “I didn't even know I was coming over. Minhyuk...he…” Woojin tears up again. Minho’s face drops and he runs to Woojin hugging him. “I was scared to stay home because he said he would be back. I called Chan because I didn't want to bother seungmin or jeongin and you said you were busy.” Minho rubs circular motions into Woojin’s back cooing.

         “Who’s Minhyuk?” Jisung whispers.

         “Is that the boyfriend you wanted to get taken care of?” Changbin whispers a little louder getting the attention from Woojin and Jisung who both slowly turn to face Changbin. 

         “Changbin, you are now officially kicked out of 3RACHA,” Chan tells changbin horrified his face turning a shade of pink that they can’t decide is from anger or embarrassment. 

         “You wanted Minhyuk to be killed?” Minho questions. 

         “Where’s Mama Seo?” Jisung questions.

         “She went upstairs to go to the bathroom.” Minho answers back. “Stop dodging the question, Bang. Minhyuk is a terrible guy but are the rumors actually true? You guys are gangsters?” Chan tilts his head with Changbin and Jisung.

         “We’re what?” Jisung asks. “I’m the one with the craziest experiences in this group and the craziest experience in the whole crime thing is that I once got drunk. I was with my dad. That’s the closest I’ve been to being a criminal.” Changbin nods.

         “Yeah, just because we’re rappers doesn’t mean we automatically are thugs.” Changbin pouts as Mama Seo comes back down.

         “Oh, another new son is here. Call me Mama Seo. Who are you?” She hugs Woojin who hugs back confused. “Why are you crying?”

         “His boyfriend is a jerk,” Chan mumbles receiving a glare from Mama Seo. 

         “I’m Woojin. My boyfriend and I had a bad fight. Sorry if I’m intruding.” Woojin and Mama Seo, despite having just met, seem content with their hug only letting go when Changbin clears his throat.

         “Jealous pig,” Hyunjin whispers to Changbin who says.

         “You’re the jealous one! Sorry, I find it weird standing for this long doing nothing. Can’t we sit down? I could care less who my mom hugs.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes mumbling.

         “Our.” It seems the only one who picked up the comment was Minho following a grumpy and quick Hyunjin to the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter sorry if this isn't that good. I have a new twitter! Hit me up at @1mbthequeen


	10. Whining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just made Changbin hella whiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. Should I give Mrs. Seo and Mrs. Bang first names or just "Mama Seo" and "Auntie" (/Chan being the only one to say Mama Seo and Mom).

         Changbin is the only quiet one as Chan and Woojin were in their own worlds, Hyunjin and Mama Seo were in a deep conversation, and Minho was teasing Jisung. Changbin decides to focus on Hyunjin’s words talking about majoring in dance and why he moved out of his dad's house.

         “Mom, I know right now might not be the time to ask.” Hyunjin starts hesitantly. “But I need a parent to take me to the tattoo shop in order to get a tattoo or piercing.” Changbin’s jaw drops in shock the boys went silent hearing Hyunjin’s words as well.

         “Oh, I’ll just give you the address that does Changbin’s tattoos.” Changbin seems stunned. “He knows Changbin and I quite well as long as I call him and give permission you won’t have to worry. That way you can just bring your friends.” Hyunjin smiles at this.

         “Woah, mom. Don’t you want to check on what the tattoo is?” She shakes her head.

         “I trust Hyunjin not to get a stupid tattoo.” Changbin pouts.

         “And yet you still make me check each tattoo in with you.” She rolls her eyes and points at Jisung. No further words needed. “Mom, he’s friends with Minho. Jisung loves his pizza tattoo and is very keen on not getting a stupid tattoo like your lover's name. Minho has a matching tattoo with someone.” Minho nods.

         “Yes. I have a matching tattoo with Felix and we’re getting another tattoo together with hyunjin. It won’t be matching but it’ll be cohesive and done by the same artist, on the same day.” Changbin gestures giving his mom a look.

         “See, you told me before I even got a tattoo if I said I wanted something like that with Chan or Jisung you’d send me to military school.” Hyunjin’s eyes go wide. 

         “But Minho and Felix are different.” Changbin looks at hyunjin who tries not to laugh.

         “Mama Seo,” Chan whines. “Felix is my cousin, he’s no better than me. Minho is probably worse than Jisung.” Jisung nods.

         “Yeah! Minho gets drunk every weekend and Chan has to really hate someone for him to tell Changbin that he needs to delete that person's number.” CHangbin pouts.

         “You hate my friends?” Mama Seo thinks. “Or is it just that you want to be more lenient to Hyunjin.” Hyunjin looks confused.

         “Mom, you can say no to a tattoo if you think I shouldn’t get it.” She sighs and turns to Changbin. “And he is right if you said no to him for those reasons you should say no to me too.”

         “Hyunjin, your father put too many restrictions on you. Changbin knows better, I had the chance to raise him myself. You were never really raised by me so I can’t hold you to the same standards as each other.” Changbin looks at Minho.

         “That’s even more reason to say no to me,” Hyunjin tells her. “I never really learned what was right or wrong with things like that so stop me from making those mistakes.” She coos pulling hyunjin and changbin in for a hug.

         “If mom doesn’t say no to you, then I’m saying no to you. I think even the artist will tell you no.” Hyunjin chuckles a little. “I’m not going to have a brother with a dumb tattoo like that.” 

         “That’s the first time you’ve ever acknowledged me as your brother.” Hyunjin points out.

         “Shut up,” Changbin threateningly whispers only to get his head hit making him giggle. Everyone's attention is yet again grabbed as the door opens. Felix and Mrs. Bang step in holding groceries. Mrs. Bang’s smile was much brighter than Felix’s now white hair, which only Chan saw when he arrived with Mrs. Bang. It’s first Mama Seo who jumps up to greet them and help them.

         “Changbin I’m not liking those heart eyes at my cousin,” Chan warns with a glare.

         “Changbin, I’m not liking those heart eyes at my best friend. You’re my brother! We have a code. Can’t you at least have the respect to be little more subtle?” Changbin punches Hyunjin’s arm, as hard as he possibly can. “Ow! Mom!” He whines.

         “Little brat,” Changbin whispers as Mrs. Seo grabs Changbin’s ear.

         “I apologize too much, usually my boys get along a little better than this. Changbin is just being a little grumpy today.” She pulls his ear. “Apologize to your brother!” She whispers threateningly.

         “Mom, that hurts.” Changbin whines.

         “Apologize or you can sleep outside and he’ll sleep in your bed where it’s nice and warm.” Changbin pouts with a glare to Hyunjin.

         “I’ll just sleep at Jisung’s.” Jisung smiles and shakes his head. “Or Chans.” He looks at Chan who shakes his head with a smirk. Changbin looks at woojin before his mom again.

         “I mean you can sleep here,” Felix suggest. CHangbin looks at Chan who clears his throat.

         “Felix, don’t you dare offer that. Changbin apologize to your brother. Do you not love your mom?” Changbin opens his mouth.

         “Of course I love my mom.” He defends but gets quiet. “I just don’t want to apologize to Hyunjin. He deserved it.” Hyunjin is smirking.

         “Fine, have fun in the hammock. It’s supposed to rain tonight so make sure to wear your poncho.” Changbin looks horrified. Hyunjin giggles. “Unless Hyunjin is alright with you two cuddling like when you were little.” Changbin crosses his arms. 

         “Wow, he really does turn into a 3-year-old around you two,” Jisung comments giggling a little. Chan nods also laughing. Changbin is glaring at both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is going to skip over the dinner because it won't be eventful and go into each person/ group of people after the dinner. ;). Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	11. After The Dinner Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says this is after the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like reading. My computer broke so expect more grammatical errors. No warnings.

          “Han Jisung, if you don’t turn down this music you will be walking home!” Minho yells over the loud music from 3RACHA’S latest album Minho presumes. Jisung is yelling along, albeit pretty well, but regardless it’s annoying as hell. Minho turns it off yet again only for Jisung to start yelling it even louder not bothering to turn the stereo on again. 

          “What are you going to about it, grandpa? I know you won’t make me walk.” Jisung teases. “You and your little clique is terrified of 3RACHA like we are some demons. Try me.” Jisung warns. Minho, being the idiot he is, slams on his breaks. Jisung’s face goes pale white. “Please don’t. Chan will have to pick me up and he will be mad at me. I don’t want him mad at me. I’ll cry then he’ll be mad at you and I’ll cry again because I’ll feel bad. So please don’t kick me out of your car.” 

          “I can’t lie you look adorable when you beg. I’m serious though, your 90% of the cause for my headache you can play music at a moderate level and sing along like a normal person.” Minho begs. He quickly squishes Jisung’s cheeks together and kisses his forehead without thought. Since he usually does this with Hyunjin, Felix, and Jeongin it was almost habit. Now seconds after it hits him that he’s just now kissed Han Jisung’s cute little forehead and squished his big adorable cheeks. Thanks to Minho’s prayers the boy doesn’t acknowledge the weird actions as the car begins to drive. The music starts again but at a moderate level that even Minho turns it up a notch or two. It’s almost like awkward silence but there’s too loud of music for it to be called silence. 

          “I’m on the right of this street,” Jisung announces dodging Minho’s glance. Once they are in front of the house Minho locks the car doors. 

          “I thought you lived alone.” Jisung looks confused. 

          “I do,” he starts to look around to see what Minho is talking about. Minho starts to back up out of the driveway. 

          “I just saw someone peak their head out of the side window. There’s no way that i’m going to let you in. Call the cops.” Jisung looks worried starting to hyperventilate. Minho coos as Jisung’s ringtone plays out. 

          “It’s my brother.” Jisung whispers putting it on speaker. “Hyung, please tell me it’s you in my house and not someone else.” Jisung begs crawling into Minho’s lap to be held as well as have a better view from Minho’s now parked car. 

          “Jisung, calm down. Who was it that drove you home? I saw him and it doesn’t look like your usual rides. In fact, it looks like the star dancer snob from campus.” Minho scoffs. 

          “I am not a snob.” He huffs into Jisung’s shoulder carefully backing his car into the neighbors driveway to turn his car around and park in Jisung’s driveway. “If anyone is a snob it’s Jisung. Your parents must be made of money if you already have your own place.” Minho looks at Jisung. 

          “My parents left me and Young a lot of money it’s technically mine and Young’s but he’s never home. He has his own band and has been living with them most of the time.” Jisung admits. 

          “Oh. I’m so sorry, it must have been hard. Let’s get you inside okay?” Minho unbuckles carefully sliding it out from underneath Jisung and carefully picking him up after opening the car door. 

          “I can walk.” Jisung quickly tries to stretch his legs out. 

          “No, I feel bad now. I scared you and it was just your brother.” Minho carries Jisung to the door teasing him about being tiny. The door opens showing Younghyun, Jisung’s older brother, who glares as he pulls Jisung inside and behind him before Jisung can thank him.

          ”Thanks, now stay away from him.” The door slams before Jisung or Minho can say anything to Young’s words. Minho turns making his way back to his car. He doesn’t notice the front door opening or Jisung running out to apologize. He drives away to his own home. His thoughts run miles from how annoying today was to how adorable and funny the rapper that was originally in his passenger seat is. His thoughts stop at one sudden thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! I left it at a cliff hanger! Hit me up @1mbthequeen


	12. After The Dinner Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Changbin and Hyunjin p much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings! Happy reading.

         On the drive home Changbin and Hyunjin were silent listening to their mom’s taste in music. The music currently blasting through the speakers is Changbin’s least favorite piece to play on the piano, Sonata Pathétique by Beethoven. This happens to be his mom’s favorite piece that he hears almost everyday. 

         “Changbin, get your bed ready for Hyunjin and get him a Change of clothes. I expect you to both stay in Changbin’s room because we have a guest coming over in the morning. One of you can sleep on the ground and the other on the bed or both on the bed. I’m going to bed because that family is as exhausting as ever.” Changbin chuckles thinking about it.

         “Are you seriously crushing on Felix?” Hyunjin presses. Changbin glares. “Oh no, you don't get to just ignore me after your big boy glare. Tell me what the hell is going on?” Hyunjin gives a playful shove jumping onto Changbin’s bed after making their way upstairs. 

         “Look, he’s okay. Is that good enough for you? I don’t really know what you want me to say. I’m shocked about how he looks with that hair color. It’s...sudden.” Changbin opens up his laptop to begin playing around with his music programs to get some kind of work done.

         “Everyone was shocked. You just happened to pull a pillow into your lap and bite your lip like you were about to bend him over as soon as you two were alone.” Changbin freezes to look over at Hyunjin horrified. “Even he noticed you staring at him.”

         “Do you blame me? Hyunjin if you got a Chance go for it with that boy. I won’t even be mad,” Changbin scoffs. “Hell, you can’t be mad at me if I get a Chance at that and don’t think about your feelings when I grab that Chance.” Changbin smirks at his thoughts blush rising to his cheeks as he hides his face slightly behind one of his hands sinking into his chair.

         “Good god. Well, he doesn’t like to jump from guy to guy so that’s good I guess. I feel like you’re in the mood to get attached.” Changbin giggles at Hyunjin who throws a pillow.

         “Jinnie you don’t get it. I don’t do relationships.” Hyunjin’s face drops horrified. “It’s that boy though. For him.” Changbin nods. “God I’ll get married if it means I get to see his smile. He doesn’t even have to be loyal to me. As long as he smiles at me from time to time i’ll be wrapping his tiny little pinky. Have you noticed how tiny and fragile he looks? God knowing that he could kill a bitch though is so hot.” Changbin looks at Hyunjin for a response when it’s silent only to see Hyunjin recording. “You little brat,” He jumps up. Hyunjin runs out of the room laughing. Once Hyunjin is pinned under him. “I’m telling Kim Seungmin that you had a photo of him taped on the wall next to your pillow for 3 years. You probably still have it too.” Hyunjin gasps. 

         “No! Hyung I won’t send it. You can even look.” Hyunjin’s face falls even paler when he sees that he had clicked the send button in the frenzy to dodge Changbin’s short arms.

         “You sent it!” Changbin grabs it to see it’s the group chat. He gasps. “You’re sleeping on the ground. Oh my god.” Changbin, no longer joking, starts to pace. “Damn it, what if he actually likes me. Chan told me and Jisung to specifically never involve ourselves with any of you.” Hyunjin pouts.

         “Please stop being mad.” Changbin glares. “I wasn’t actually going to send it. I just thought that you two would be cute together and I know that you guys like each other. I’m sorry hyung I can say that you were talking about another guy.” Changbin shakes his head.

         “If Felix likes me. I’ll just talk to Chan about it.” It isn’t until Changbin sees Hyunjin’s eyes that his anger loosens it’s grip. “Oh hey. I’m not mad at you. I’m just scared.” Oh he’s pissed with Hyunjin. Mom will just lose her shit if he makes Hyunjin cry. In fact, even Changbin would kick his ass for making the younger boy cry.

         “You won’t hurt Felix right? He’ll never forgive me. I just...He talks about you all the time and the way you were talking about him was super cute.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for pt. 3 of this because some Tea get's Spilled. Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen !


	13. After The Dinner Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little later than usual sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it but Woojin went to Seungmin's! That's a later chapter though. Sorry this got a little psychotic! Happy reading.

         “Felix, are you crazy?” Chan growls his mom cleaning the dishes and Felix bringing Chan to his room. “Answer me.” Felix doesn’t even bother to glance at Chan as he starts to pull out extra bedding for the ground. “Yongbok.” Chan hisses.

         “Stop calling me that, Chris.” Felix growls back turning too quick that Chan’s breath catches in his throat and he flinches like the coward he’s always been.

         “Felix,” Chan whispers Felix’s back to him. Tears begin to fill his line of sight. “Why do you always treat me like I’m the one who put your mom in the grave?” His whisper seems to have might as well been a yell with how Felix reacts. Things flying around the room and Chan’s anger rising as tears fling off his cheeks. “Why do you treat me like I was the judge that morning who put you in juvenile detention?” His mom’s footsteps can already be heard. 

         “You’re the one who turned your back. As soon as the only that connected us was no longer there. As soon as my mom died you…” The door bursts open with Chan’s mom. “You and Auntie burnt the ladder that my mom built to reach my fathers level.” Felix tells him. “Taking pity on me now that I tell grandma that you and your gang of misfits and minions have been terrorizing the dancers. If it was my choice I’d never house you. If your mom died tomorrow I wouldn’t show to her funeral. I wouldn’t hold you. You didn't for mine.” Felix tells Chan who pales. “After tonight I want your misfits, minions, and you to stay the hell out of mine and my boy’s way.” Chan hiccups studying Felix’s face.

         “If you break my little one’s heart, i’ll have yours carved out. I can cross the line to criminal if I truly want to. If you don’t want to reconcile then…I guess I don’t have a living cousin.” Chan glances around one last time noticing the photo of him and Felix sitting on the nightstand. He doesn’t bother letting his mom speak pushing past and storming down the hall and out of the apartment. His mom quickly following after kissing Felix good night and apologizing. Chan began to run immediately to Changbin’s address. 

         “Chan! Chris! Turn around and come to your mother!” He hears he turns around and yells right back. 

         “Mom, for once. Leave. Me. Alone. You can’t fix what just happened. I just want my boys right now. I just want to be told it’s okay from someone who knows what I’m going through. You aren’t as involved with my life as you wanted to be.” Chan throws his hands to his side shaking his head. “I just wanted to know if he was playing with Bin’s heart. Now our entire family has broken apart. Why didn't you let me go to my aunt’s funeral? Did you not love her like you said?” Chan watches his moms figure. Her silence spoke louder than any words.

         “Call me when you come home.” She tells him turning away to walk back towards the parking lot. Chan’s feet lead the way as his mind goes elsewhere. When Felix and him were comfortable sharing clothes and secrets. He wonders if Felix truly will carry Chan’s secrets to the grave. Chan lied that night when he got pulled into the police station. He’ll carry his secrets to the grave so will Felix? Or will Felix do as he pleases, destroying who ever he wants. Loving and breaking hearts. Will Changbin be another victim under this family’s legacy? 

         “Woah, Changbin! Your um..leader is here and a sobbing mess.” Changbin runs past Hyunjin shoving him to the side to pull Chan in. 

         “Please don’t be mad at me.” Changbin says. “I didn't know Hyunjin was recording me. I didn't think he’d send it to Felix without my permission or anything. I know that you really didn't want me to get involved with-” Chan sobs.

         “He disowned me.” He drops into Changbin’s arms. “He blames me. He said I left him. He said he’d never help me if my mom died because I wasn’t there for him when his did. It wasn’t my fault. Changbin why is my family so fucking twisted that when my aunt died I wasn’t allowed to go see the only person that was there for me.” Changbin’s hands fumble between brushing Chan’s hair out of his face and tears away from his eyes.

         “Chan, you’re mom loves you. She probably had a reason to ask you to stay home from the funeral. Felix will forgive you in-” Chan sobs louder.

         “Changbin. Like the rest of my family we’ve done stuff that I swore never to speak of. Changbin he could have any one locked up for life whether or not we did it. I just want it to go back to how it was. I just want to have my Bokkie back.” Changbin supports Chan whose legs have no given out. “I thought we wouldn’t become monsters like the rest.” Chan whispers. 

         “Chan, Christ. Go get the bath started, Jinnie. He’s having a melt down. Call Jisung. Or Minho! Get Minho send him to retrieve Jisung. Say to tell Jisung it’s a code 3, and a code purple. Emergency level 8. Go.” He throws his hand to the side as Chan sinks to the ground. “Chan, you’ll wake Mama and you know how she gets.” Chan covers his mouth trying to quiet his cries.

         “Mama will be mad.” he whispers back to Changbin who nods a little.

         “Yeah, mama asked for her sons to be good. She expects her eldest to be an example for me and Hyunjinnie.” Changbin says pulling a now calmer Chan up. “She’ll be happy to see you’ve come home. All of her sons getting along.” Chan lets Changbin walk him up stairs. Hyunjin looks at them with wide eyes. Chan is squeezing his mouth shut. 

         “Mama won’t be told?” Chan whispers Changbin nods.

         “Hyunjinnie won’t say a word. You know I won’t. We’ll take our secrets to the grave just like usual. Just like your Bokkie.” Changbin gives the sweetest smile to Chan. “Where’s your smile? Jisung will be home soon too.” Chan returns a smile wiping another tear and kissing Changbin’s forehead. 

         “You take care of your brothers so well, never forget that I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never hurt you like the others.” Changbin doesn’t see Hyunjin backing up.

         “You’ll never leave me like the others. We will stay together, not even death will do us apart. We will be buried together, found together, dead together.” Chan whispers back.

         “Together, and together we will rise and be a new breed of monsters.” Chan steps back. “I shouldn’t have been stupid enough to think I could reconcile with that snake. Make sure Jisung knows the plan. Keep that brother of yours quiet.” Changbin nods as Chan slowly closes the bathroom door slipping into the now likely cold bathtub. 

         “What the hell was that?” Hyunjin lips. Changbin puts his finger to his lip. They go into Changbin’s room. Hyunjin gulps thinking of what’s happening. “What does he mean by the plan?” Hyunjin asks looking up to meet Changbin’s eyes.

         “He’s going to make sure you dancers know not to get in our way. Chan has always wanted to make Felix happy. After what happened he felt betrayed by his entire family. I’m sure Felix felt the same. It’s just that following the experience, Chan was given death threats by his own parents to betray Felix. Hyunjin, Chan won’t even tell me and Jisung what happened. Hyunjin you can’t Felix that Chan started acting like that. He’s been really stressed lately it’s like he’s a different person when he breaks down. He’s not actually going to be...a monster.” Changbin leans forward a little. “And be careful with Felix. Chan wakes up from nightmares screaming about him. I don’t know what happened but it’s bad.” Changbin tells Hyunjin as he gets a text. 

         Jisung is home. With a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Sorry it uploaded later than usual! Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	14. After The Dinner Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to get so crazy. Chapters are influenced heavily on my day and my moms watching some weird show smh. Happy reading!

         “Chan’s calming down,” Changbin tells Jisung. “Let’s hope he cools down before school. Minho and Hyunjin shouldn’t be here much longer but my mom will lose it if...if we kick Hyunjin out of the house.” Hyunjin looks at Minho who tilts his head.

         “Why can’t I be here?” Jisung and Changbin look at him.

         “Because if he wants you dead then you’re dead.” Jisung tells him. “Talk to the police and you’ll have trouble with your dance team. We can play dirty even if we haven’t.” Changbin gives Jisung a look.

         “About that, I think we should have a family meeting. Hyunjin, Minho...just stay out of Chan’s sight. No one leaves the house, go down to the basement or something. I don’t care.” Changbin and Jisung walk up the stairs. Hyunjin and Minho secretly peaking from downstairs. They watch the two go into the bathroom leaving the door open. They sneak up staying low when they get close to peak in and see both boys kneeling beside the bath. Chan petting Jisung’s hair back.

         “Our Chan, why was I rushed here so late? Are you alright? Should I arrange for another trip to the cabins for the weekend?” Chan shakes his head.

         “No, I won’t be leaving town as long as that snake is here.” Jisung looks confused as Chan grabs his hair making him wince. “I thought I told you not to get close with Minho. Exchanging numbers was a rule not meant to be broken, boy.” Jisung takes a deep breathe.

         “He wouldn’t leave me alone about it.” He tells Chan. “I thought Felix would be mad if I toyed with his leaders feelings.” Chan had let go in order to pet Jisung’s hair back. “He’s nothing more but a potential pet, don’t worry about it too much. I’ll tell you if we ever text.” Jisung sets his phone on the side of the tub. “Or delete his number if you please.” 

         “My sweet song.” Chan coos. “Such a smart boy. Not as easily pursued as little Binnie.” Changbin bows to Chan.

         “I apologize, I shouldn’t even have such thoughts. I don’t need a snake or any of his friends. My brother is nothing more than just rotten blood. I won’t break any more promises, i’ll regain your trust.” Changbin ends with another bow. 

         “Leave your phone in here. Get me a glass of wine.” Changbin stands.

         “Yes, Chan.” He turns around and swiftly grabs Hyunjin’s hand. Minho tries to stay but get’s pulled along. Once they are in the kitchen Changbin turns around to them. “Are you two crazy? I meant it. Chan isn’t happy with you dancers right now. Felix crossed him, he won’t hesitate to have either of you hurt. The only one who has a chance of not facing too much is Hyunjin. That’s solely because Chan respects my mother more than anyone else. The only people he trusts are in this house. The only people I trust is in that bathroom. I change my mind, leave. I’ll tell mom we had an emergency and I sent you home with Minho with the promise that I’d take you to dinner on the weekend.” He pulls out his wallet pulling any cash he has out and placing it into Hyunjin’s hand. 

         “You can’t buy my silent.” they hear footsteps their eyes go wide.

         “I’m not buying your silence, I merely warned you to keep it. The money is to make sure you can buy any snacks you want to make up for the inconvenience of kicking you out of the house.” Changbin turns pouring a glass of wine and turning around to see Chan fully dressed and Jisung behind him. “I apologize for taking so long. We had two annoying and consistently curious boys in our way. They’re heading out now though.” Chan leans back pursing his lips. 

         “Minho drove me here, I’m to blame. My car will be fixed soon. Minho was the closest person Changbin could call to make sure I got here to be with you.” Jisung covers up. “Hyunjin being Changbin’s brother there’s no need for explanation.” Chan places his hand on Changbin’s lower back walking back.

         “Our Binnie, you didn't need to rush Jisung here.” Changbin carefully places his hands on Chan’s chest. “No need to scare your guests, we shouldn’t kick them out.” Changbin pouts to Chan.

         “They should sleep though, I feel bad for keeping them up for so long when all you need is me and Jisung.” Chan presses his forehead to Changbin’s chuckling.

         “Then make sure they arrive safely, take your mothers car and drive them.” Minho sits up.

         “I drove my own car here and-” Chan looks at Changbin who bows.

         “I understand, should I pick anything up.” Changbin looks at Jisung and Chan.

         “Just be quiet when you get home. Come cuddle with us, you always make it warmer.” Changbin flashes a beaming smile. 

         “I’ll make sure to bring extra blankets so that me and Jisung don’t get cold cuddling with the blanket hog.” Changbin skips up kissing Chan’s cheek then Jisung’s. He turns around grabbing the car keys. “Leave your keys here Minho.” 

         “I need them to get into the house.” Changbin smiles.

         “You’re not going to your house. Chan doesn’t want you too far from the 3rd member of your clique. I hope he’s willing to host two guests for the night.” Jisung steps forward plucking the keys from Minho’s pocket. He tries to grab it back but Chan steps in front of Jisung glaring down.

         “I don’t appreciate your stubbornness, Lee.” Chan takes another sip of his wine turning to wrap an arm around Jisung and lead him upstairs. “Go get ready for bed,” He tells Jisung at the bottom of the stairs. He glares at the two dancers as Changbin walks to the front door opening it and offering a sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Hit me up @1mbthequeen


	15. After The Dinner Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope this is actually pt 5 but idek anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this entire story is a big ol' mess but halfway through at last! Hope you enjoy reading this dramatic car ride!

         “So, want to explain what the hell that was? Why do you guys try to convince us you aren’t Chan’s little minions or criminals? You guys literally threatened our lives! Are you two even safe with Chan?” Hyunjin presses. “Does mom know how he treats you?”

         “Silence.” Changbin growls. “You need to learn a lot in this world Hyunjin. Chan rarely gets like that. In all this time the only time he has ever been that extreme was this time. That’s solely because of what Felix did. He’s torn apart. You guys don’t realize how much today meant to him.” Changbin ends softly. “He was actually really excited to see Felix and have a family dinner. He was sad that the groups had to be brought in but understood why and was glad to have an opportunity to meet Felix’s friends. We actually intended on trying to make amends.” Changbin tells them clenching his jaw.

         “You are driving us to Felix’s right? Not into the ocean?” Changbin chuckles turning the music on to ignore Minho’s words.

         “Oh no,” Hyunjin shakes his head and leaning forward to turn off the music. “Why would he make amends? He hates us. Why did he think we’d forgive you 3?” 

         “He didn't think you guys would be quick to forgive but we wanted to make it at least a little better.” Minho and Hyunjin look at each other. “He wanted to get to know more about how you guys are off stage, what you guys do to prepare. He actually binge watched all of your videos, watching the video of one of Minho’s presentations on the importance to Arts in schools. He made me and Jisung watch it even. Minho your voice is monotone.” Changbin pouts.

         “Wait he actually…” Minho starts looking down in thought. “No. You’re lying. Chan wouldn’t care. Felix and him aren’t close. They never have been. Chan’s just..” 

         “Chan has photos of him and Felix growing up together. They looked pretty close until some kind of incident neither of them will talk about.” Changbin shrugs. “Me and Jisung didn't connect the dots until this morning. Felix was everything to Chan at one point. He wanted his cousin back, it’s sad today disappointed him so much.” Changbin sighs with thought. “We were depending on today. If Chan and Felix got along we’d be able to talk to you guys freely. I would actually maybe even get close to Hyunjin without feeling guilty.” Changbin speeds up the car a little.

         “That’s why you don’t talk me?” Hyunjin suddenly yells. “What the hell? I thought you hated me! You made me feel so bad about myself. I…” Hyunjin’s eyes had started to water up in his fury. “Pull the car over.” Changbin glances over with wide eyes. He hits the car lock button.

         “No, Hyunjin please. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I promise maybe one day we can really get close but right now it’s really hard. I’d just disappoint you in the end. I’m not a good older brother. I’m not a role model. I’m the exact thing Mom probably doesn’t want you to be. That tattoo talk we had earlier. Me, Chan, and Jisung have matching tattoos. She doesn’t know about it. I get drunk all the time. I go out. I sneak around. I date people she doesn’t know. Hyunjin she doesn’t know I even like guys. She still thinks i’ll bring her grandchildren in the future. Hyunjin you could be an uncle already, I honestly don't know.” Changbin’s voices shakily.

         “What?” Minho whispers holding back a laugh at how dramatic and different the situation got with Hyunjin sobbing.

         “I’m an uncle? Where are my nieces and nephews?” Hyunjin asks crying. Changbin glances at Minho in the rear view.

         “I said maybe Hyunjin! Look I came out a few days ago to everyone in one big day! I was sobbing! I am traumatized and just want to go back to the closet but it’s too late. Honestly if I knew something like this would happen I would have never come out. I would have gotten a girlfriend, had kids, gotten married, all that stupid stuff Mom wants.” Changbin wipes away a stray tear. “Now stop fussing I’m trying to drive.” 

         “I want to be in the back of the car with Minho!” Hyunjin screeches sobbing. Minho now recording.

         “Why do you hate me?” Changbin asks weakly. “You treat me like a criminal for staying distant to you but I was only distant in the first place because of how distant you were with me! Chan and Jisung thought you were nice when you first met them. We had no reason to hate you so why were you like that to me?” Changbin asks. They pull into Felix’s drive way Changbin finally unlocking the door and getting out with his keys. “Please stop crying.”

         “Go away,” Hyunjin whines Minho still recording. Changbin who nearly trips hugs Hyunjin. “I mean it, you are supposed to hate me. Don’t disappoint Chan if...if they really mean that much to you. You look at Jisung and Chan like they are everything.” Changbin coos.

         “They’ll have to get over it okay? It’s not they are here. If I knew you didn't hate me we’d be close and I’d never tell them that we were. I’m sorry I couldn’t have been a better brother.” Changbin turns to Minho. “Do you- why are you recording?”

         “Oh, Felix asked me to record you guys arguing. I just never clicked stop.” Changbin glares diving for the phone. “Oh no, no way. If you make me delete this I’ll tell Felix you threatened mine and Hyunjin’s lives and kicked us out.” Changbin scoffs walking up to the apartment.

         “What ever, just don’t go around posting it. Chan will be pissed if he finds out that I didn't get close to Hyunjin because of him. There would be no way to pull him out of his stupid guilty pity party unless Hyunjin and I pulled a 180 and got really close.” Changbin pouts.

         “Oh hey, where is sis?” Hyunjin questions. “She wasn’t at dinner, she wasn’t at home. Did she move out?” Changbin nods.

         “She was here for about a week because her house was having some problems but she’s back at her apartment. It’s not far from here.” Changbin sighs. “She always hated our rivalry. She once threatened to jump off the buildings roof if I didn't talk to you the night you came over.” Changbin chuckles to himself. “I started to cry and you found out I was crying in my bedroom because you showed up early. God, I swore I hated you but when you came into my room because you felt bad and you hugged me.” Hyunjin and Minho look towards him stunned. “Hyunjin, I tried to convince myself that you were some weird disney villain who’d result in my death. That’s when I realized, I was the villain.” He reaches Felix’s door and knocks on it without thought of if the boy was asleep as now it was nearing midnight. 

         “What do you want?” Felix snaps seeing Changbin at his door. “What coming to murder me already? Didn't think Chan was so quick to work. Tell him if he kills me my will has the release of all his-” Felix stops seeing Hyunjin and Minho. “What are you doing with them? Did you threaten them?” Changbin shakes his head.

         “What no, I just...I wanted to make sure they got home safely, Chan didn't want Minho driving and Chan’s a crying mess because of you so I thought it’d be better to just bring them both to you seeing as it’s your fault. I could have just spend a nice night with my brother but oh no. You go and destroy every hope of Chan’s and break his heart. It wasn’t his fault he didn't go to your moms funeral. He really wanted to. It’s his biggest regret not going against his parents wishes that day.” Changbin steps back. “I hope you’ll host the guests well.” Changbin rubs Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Remember to tell mom you didn't mind. She’ll be really mad otherwise.” 

         “Changbin, I don’t think you should blame me either. There’s more than one side to every story.” Changbin looks back to Felix.

         “There’s more than one face to you. I hope you can keep the same mask on for my brother because if you hurt him nothing Chan will say or do will stop me.” Changbin bows and leaves as quick as he can. His mind went back to the joking video Hyunjin had sent to Felix of changbin. Has Felix watched it? Does Felix know he’s in love with him? Does Felix care? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	16. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this mess! Sorry I got a little behind I've been busy.

         “Woojin,” Seungmin starts placing the cup of tea down, “Minhyuk called me a few minutes before you arrived. He’s looking for you. Are you two fighting again?” Woojin nods.

         “Don’t worry about it, I’m not going back to him anymore. I have new interests.” Woojin crosses his legs. “Did you look into his background? He’s a new kid. You knew his name that day; what else do you know?” 

         “Sent to a secure juvenile facility. He spent about a year and a half there. He’s gotten out about a month ago.” Seungmin tells Woojin. “They covered up why, I’m not sure who yet. I’m pretty sure your love interest does know. The reports I could find says that he refused to tell the name of the person he committed the crimes with.” Woojin sits further back in thought.

         “Felix is a funny boy, become friends with him. I don’t want you to have the intention to learn about his time in that facility. We don’t need to know his ties with such things.” Woojin drinks from his tea. 

         “I think we should find out. What if he’s violent.” Woojin shakes his head.

         “Chan’s not violent. He was horrified to know about Minhyuk. Felix wouldn’t be friends with Minho or Hyunjin if he was a violent person. In fact, Minho does research with those he works with, he’s not very smart but finds the public records he can. Minho doesn’t like those who are even trained.” The two sit in silence.

         “Do you trust him?” Seungmin’s voice breaks Woojin’s thought. Their eye contact gives the answer away. “I don’t think you should.” Woojin sighs resting his head on his hand. 

         “If I wasn’t in love I would have agreed with you. He’s an angel, Seungmin. Nothing about him will make me hate him.” Woojin sighs. “How about that teacher he complained about?”

         “I had her fired, she’s currently focusing on her side business. Did you know she owned a cafe with her mother? Her mother is extremely ill, it's only a matter of time before she’s dead. The second I get word she’s dead I’ll ensure that the cafe is replaced with a pride cafe like you suggested.” woojin nods with a smile.

         “On it’s opening invite Chan and his two boys. In fact, I want Chan to open it. Say that in his name the shop was bought and renovated with a pride theme.” Seungmin nods with a smile. 

         “That would technically give ownership to Chan.” Woojin thinks.

         “Then say in his name the sponsor paid for Mr. Kim to buy the shop under the condition it was pride themed.” The two smile at each other.

         “Buying him an entire shop.” Seungmin giggles. “Do you think Hyunjin is that cheesy?” Woojin leans in.

         “Don’t you have a date with him tomorrow?” Seungmin blushes. 

         “I have something to tell you, it’s Jeongin.” Seungmin leans in. “He’s in my room.” Woojin looks confused. “Calling your cute neighbor. When I walked by he was calling Baby Boy. I didn't realize Jeongin was a sugar daddy.” Woojin and him begin to laugh Woojin opening the door only to see Jeongin obviously flirting. He glares at Woojin who says

         “Who said you could have a new toy?” Woojin sits on Jeongin’s back who whines.

         “He’s not my toy, I don’t want a repeat. I want something serious.” Jeongin tells Woojin who nods. “Why do you look like you don’t believe me? I’ll show you.”

         “Please don’t do something stupid.” Woojin stops him. “Yedam is a good kid, I’m glad you’re trying a serious relationship again. Your last one lasted quite a while.” Jeongin shoves him away.

         “Go away, I wanted to have alone time to talk to him.” Woojin giggles.

         “Don’t do anything inappropriate. Tell him that one day he’ll have to have dinner with us.” Jeongin smiles at the thought. Woojin and Seungmin hold hands walking back to the living room. “Do you think one day we’ll all be happy?” 

         “We’ve all been happy together once before, can’t all three of us be happy together again? We’ll grow old like brothers. We’re each other's family, I can’t wait to see how bright our futures are.” Seungmin blushes at the thought. “I hope Chan loves you back.”

         “I wonder if Hyunjin is thinking about you?” Woojin teases. “Chan said he’d text me before he went to bed, he hasn’t said a thing to me though. I’m a little-” Woojin is cut off by Seungmin’s phone ringing.

         “It’s Lee Minho, the one in the dance group.” Woojin straightens confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stream the comeback and be happy! Hit me up @1mbthequeen if you want to freak out about the comeback with me lol.


	17. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Seungmin and Woojin on one end of the call and the dance line on the other (Hyunjin, Felix, Minho).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there were too many people speaking it can get confusing! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

         “Lee Minho? Pick it up. He drove Han Jisung home tonight. They were quite close before the dinner according to Chan.” Seungmin giggles a little answering the phone.

         “Hello? What are you still doing up?” Seungmin presses.

         “Sorry did I wake you? I just wanted to check on Woojin. His lunatic boyfriend kicked us out of Changbin’s house.” Seungmin bites his lip thinking 

         “Minhyuk? Why would he be at Changbin’s house?” Woojin thinks and gasps.

         “He means Chan idiot, tell him we aren’t dating.” Seungmin giggles at Woojin’s hissed words.

         “Oh! You mean the boy he’s practically cheating on Minhyuk with. Don’t worry though, as of today, Chan won’t have to worry about Minhyuk. He’s been taken care of. There’s no need to tell Chan of him. Is that what you called for? Woojin is fine.”

         “You sound like you’ve killed him.” Minho chuckles.

         “If I did would Hyunjin hate me?” Seungmin asks without thinking. “I didn't though. I was just wondering what kind of guy he is.” he tells Minho blushing.

         “I only called for Woojin but Hyunjin tells me you are good at checking the backgrounds of people. What do you know of Chan?” 

         “You don’t want to know.” Seungmin tells him. “It’s not something that would make you happy nor is it something that is for sure.” 

         “What do you mean?” Minho asks. “Felix asked me to ask for him, I can hand the phone to him if you want.”

         “Tell Felix that I know what he knows. I know about him too. Watch his look.” Seungmin instructs. He hears Minho repeat what he said and in response hears Felix blow up.

         “Those bastards said it was buried! He’s lying, hand me that phone.” Seungmin and Woojin smile at each other. “Minho I said hand me the phone?” 

         “Why are you yelling? You’re scaring me.” Minho whimpers.

         “Minho, i’d never hurt you. I’m scared too. I’m sorry for yelling.” Felix begs. “Please. I need to know what he meant.” Seungmin is smirking to himself. Felix is on the phone. “Kim Seungmin, tell me everything.”

         “How was the Secured Juvenile Facility? I had a friend go there too. He recognizes you, Yongbokkie.” it’s silent for a minute before Seungmin hears it.

         “Even Bang Chan would kill you if he found out you have that information. Considering his night is already so poor if I tell him now, it’s guaranteed you won’t see the sun.” Felix promises calmly.

         “Felix, please. That’s the guy I like. Please don’t kill him.” Hyunjin whispers to Felix.

         “Hyunjin, love makes you weak. That’s just more reason to kill him.” Seungmin sighs.

         “I didn't intend to spread the information, Felix. I just wanted to know if Bang Chan is good enough for my brother. He just got out of an abusive relationship, I don’t want Chan to hurt him too.” Woojin smirks at this.

         “Chan won’t love anyone.” Woojin and Seungmin sigh together. “If he does he won’t show it. It’s best your friend forgets him. He’s not abusive. He just takes a lot of work. He has more walls than me. He distrusts people easily. Those two boys with him, from what i hear they had to do a lot to get so close to him. They’re so close I wouldn’t be surprised if they were dating each other.” Woojin groans throwing himself onto the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride! Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen and stream the comeback!!!!!


	18. Overwhelming Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comeback tho..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of murder, drugs, violence.

         Minho is backing up from Felix. Hyunjin notices his panic.

         “Felix, you’re scaring Minho. Can you just tell us what Seungmin said to make you so angry? You don’t even have to say what you thought it was going to be.” Hyunjin beds.

         “I have a past I’m not proud of. I moved here for a new start. For a new me.” He tells them. He walks to Minho ignoring the eldest boys attempts to back up and avoid eye contact. He cups Minho’s cheek. “Look at me.” Felix demands. Minho hesitantly does. “Do you not trust me?” Felix was putting on his cutest pout with his eyebrows squished together raising to accentuate his big brown eyes. 

         “I don’t like when you get angry?” Minho whispers whimpering when Felix presses closer. 

         “Do you want me to drive you home?” Minho looks down his eyes glossing over. “Or do you want to go to bed? I won’t get angry okay? You can be upset with me. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, I was in the wrong. I’m so sorry that I scared you like that.” Minho wraps his arms around Felix. “Do you think we can cuddle tonight? Or do you want to be alone or only with Hyunjin?” Minho looks at Hyunjin.

         “Sorry,” he whispers. “I’d like to sleep alone tonight,” he steps to the side to get away from Felix. He crosses his arms curling up as he walks towards the couch. 

         “Felix,” Hyunjin gains attention after he looks at his phone. “Bad news. Chan tweeted. I think it’s indirectly towards you.” Felix grabs Hyunjin’s phone roughly. He sees the tweet.

* * *

 

**_Bang Chan_ **

**_@CB97_ **

_ Are you sure your tracks are covered? Be careful… _

* * *

 

         “Go put your headphones on. Both of you.” Felix tells them through clenched teeth. Minho and Hyunjin quickly grab headphones blasting them enough for Felix to hear. He takes a deep breath before the screaming starts he throws a shelf breaking all of the frames and small glass decorations on them. He takes a few more deep breaths seeing Minho and Hyunjin having turns he closes his eyes clenching his first. He walks slowly towards the couch his burning eyes focusing blankly in front of him. He sits down slowly sinking his head into Hyunjin’s lap. Hyunjin pulls out his headphones.

         “Are you alright? How would that even anger you that much?” Hyunjin questions looking at the shelf and glass. “Aren’t you going to pick it up?”

         “Soon, can you just play with my hair for a bit? You and Minho always make me feel better.” Felix begs looking up to Hyunjin who hesitantly obeys. “I’m scared,” he says once Minho has taken his headphones out. “He’s going to ruin my life. I’m become a criminal in everyone's eyes. He’s going to open his mouth. What if he even tells the police back home in Australia the full truth. I can’t survive prison.” He sobs. “Chan’s always been well respected the police won’t question or investigate if what he says is true. They’d probably think if I told the truth that I was being petty reporting false things about Chan. I moved here to be a better person. I moved here so I’d have a chance to fall in love, get my heart broken, fall in love again, cry, be happy, and be a normal person. I didn't ask for this.” He cries.

         “Prison?” Minho asks. Felix sobs louder.

         “Now you are going to leave me like everyone else. I’m going to be lonely and the wrong people will pick me up and put me back together and it will start all over again.” He hiccups sitting up to hug Hyunjin. “I don’t want to lose you two.” Minho slowly gets up making Felix gasp getting silent biting his lip as he looks up to Minho. 

         “Idiot.” Minho tells Felix sitting beside Felix to hold him back. “You won’t go to prison.”

         “I did some bad stuff,” Felix tells him in a whisper. “Are you sure you want to stay by my side? I promise I won’t do it again. I don’t want to. I hated it. I love this life. He’s going to destroy it though.” Minho coos. Hyunjin decides to make a call. He puts it on speaker.

         “Hyunjin, leave me alone. Go to bed.” Changbin voices. “You woke up Jisung.”

         “Why did he tweet that? Bin, Felix is sobbing.” Changbin scoffs.

         “Good, you shouldn’t be around that criminal. I don’t know what he did yet but it’s bad. It’s so bad that he’s preparing me and Jisung to break off into being a duo or solo rappers. He’s ready to go to prison to bring Felix down. If your little friend didn't want to break his heart this would have never begun.” Felix scoffs.

         “Broke his heart?” He asks. “Are you stupid? He left me and got me sent to juvenile detention, didn't visit, and didn't write. I took the fault for his crimes that should have been him! He ruined my life once before. If he ruins it again he won’t go to prison, he’ll go into the ground!” Threatens sobbing into Minho’s chest. It’s silent but his tears.

         “Chan, care to explain what he means?”

         “We would have both gotten a sentence to juvenile detention. He took the full fault so I could go into the prestigious music program that got me sent here. I promised to take care of his sisters if he did.” Felix glares at the phone.

         “And you didn't listen. You didn't listen to the one thing I asked you to do. She died and you weren’t even in the country. Do you know what it’s like to find out your sister killed herself, your other sister was in the hospital for an attempt, your mom hates you, your dad is now an alcoholic, and the best friend you’ve ever had left the country? That was all in the day I got out of the camp.” Felix whimpers. “My dad is rarely home, he’s in Paris right now did you know that?”

         “What?” Chan asks softly.

         “He drug a knife down my back a few weeks before school started all because I didn't buy him the right kind of whiskey. Chris, if it wasn’t for you my family would still be intact. You got to live the life and didn't suffer the consequences of your actions. You didn't even bother being loyal to the one person who did suffer those consequences.” They both look at Felix. “You’re a terrible person. The only thing I did was traffic drugs. I’ve never shot a gun. I’ve never killed a man. I’ve never even hit someone outside of school or training.” 

         “Have you?” They hear Changbin ask. Jisung gasps.

         “I’m sorry,” Chan begs. “I never killed someone either boys don’t freak out. We would both be charged with non violent crimes. Felix, i’m so sorry. I never cut you out on choice. I never got a choice to stay in the country. I have the day your sister died tattooed to my ribs so I’ll never forget the mistake I made. I did talk to her everyday. I thought she was alright. She seemed so happy. She was lying to me, i’m so sorry. I just want us to go back to normal. I don’t like when you hate me. I don’t like when we fight. I don’t like the idea of going to prison for revenge. Felix, your the only family I know I can fully trust. I’d trust you with my life even if you still hated me for what I've done.” They can tell Chan is crying now.

         “You betrayed me.” Felix growls trying to breathe. “You lied to me. You never killed someone but I know you ordered it. I heard what they told me. They all said the truth. How dare you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked reading! Make sure to stream the comeback it's amazing! Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	19. Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yedam and Changbin hang out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smoking, alcohol abuse, relapse, and drug use! I wasn't paying attention to how much I was writing for once lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

         Yedam drops Junkyu off at his house. Junkyu assumed Yedam will go straight home but of course that’s not necessarily what’s about to happen. In fact, he’s going to go straight to a cafe to meet up with Changbin. A friend who Yedam has never been seen in public with him. Changbin and him rarely meet up usually opting for a phone call or a few texts. Today is different. 

         “Seo,” Yedam greets taking a seat in the cafe’s booth. Changbin was obviously paranoid looking around quickly. 

         “I need you to look into something. Remember when you warned me about Chan?” Yedam nods. “You’re right, don’t freak out and don’t report him though. Please, he’s still an amazing guy. Everyone’s made mistakes in the past, hell...You and I did some pretty messed up stuff. Don’t forget our roots. Chan and his cousin are fighting really bad. Me and sung are scared it’s going to end in a murder.” Yedam’s eyes widen. “I know your little boyfriend got ties with both of our groups.” 

         “Jeongin?” Yedam asks leaning forward.

         “I need you to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. Keep your ears open for any secret talk. If you can get anything from Jeongin it’s appreciated. Make sure he stays away from us. I don’t want those three getting into any crossfire from us. The dancers have another thing coming if they think Chan’s going to take a break.” Changbin warns.

         “Damn, bin. You’ve been smoking all night haven’t you.” Yedam leans in smelling and cringing. “I thought you quit!” 

         “I thought I did too. Chan stressed me out so bad he went to bed with Jisung and I sat on my balcony smoking. I smoke an entire pack before I even ate breakfast this morning. God I could go for another do you want to get out of here with our coffees. Walk and smoke?” Yedam nods. They get their order quickly. As they walk out Changbin is already putting a cigarette in his mouth and offering another to Yedam who takes it. Changbin fishes out his lighter lighting his first and then Yedam’s. They begin walking towards the park they know they won’t look too suspicious in. 

         “I can’t believe you’re this stressed about it. No one is going to murder anyone.” Yedam tells him. Changbin shakes his head.

         “Mark my words, Yedammie.” Changbin tells him. In the corner of his eye he notices the three dancers with the three singers. “Isn’t that your boyfriend? Oh my god.” Yedam hides the cigarette turning away to face the river horrified.

         “Oh my god. He asked if I’ve ever broken a law. I lied he’s going to be livid. I hate you so much.” Yedam curses.

         “Shut up, finish your cigarette.” Changbin takes a big puff from it. Yedam has him keep walking putting up his hood.

         “I hate you, he better not have noticed it was me.” Yedam peaks again but this time he’s sure that Jeongin saw him. “Fuck we made eye contact. They all are looking at us.” Yedam rubs his temple.

         “Don’t you dare throw that cigarette down, I'll be damned if we get another fine because of your paranoid self. They’re trying to figure out if it’s us they aren’t sure. Don’t act so suspicious put your hood down.”

         “No! He already knows it’s me and now i’m self conscious,” Yedam whisper yells before they hear their names. “If I get dumped because of you, the only murder is going to be yours.” Yedam threatens pointing the cigarette at Changbin. He flicks some of the ashes away as they are approached by the boys. Eyes are wide.

         “You smoke?” Jeongin growls making Yedam and Changbin flinch.

         “Only with Changbin. His anxious ass started to stress me out alright. I’m sorry I didn't tell you we rarely meet up but he’s.” Changbin kicks the back of Yedam’s knee. “Changbin, you pull that stunt again and i’m burning you again?”

         “With what lighter, you don’t have it on you.” Yedam pulls out his own pack of cigarettes showing his lighter. “You’re smoking my cigarettes and got yours on you?” Changbin hisses.

         “You offered! You never asked if I brought them with. When did you buy another pack? You said you smoked an entire pack last night.”

         “I had an emergency pack, Chan’s going to kill me if he finds out.” Changbin taps his foot again bouncing a little looking around.

         “Are you sure you didn't smoke your laced pack?” Changbin glares at him.

         “How do you know  _ this _ isn’t my laced pack?” Yedam takes another drag of his cigarette holding it and shaking it releasing it.

         “They taste different, I have a memory,” He whines. “Why don’t you calm down? Is it because of them?” he nudges his head to the dancers.

         “What the hell do you think?” Changbin whispers with a glare. “Chan catches me even around  _ you  _ and i’ll never be allowed to leave his side. He already caught Jisung looking at Minho’s Instagram. Jisung’s lost all of his electronics and has to wear the stupid tracker watch.” 

         “Wow, he really hates you three.” Yedam says chuckling a little. 

         “No. No it’s not hate right now. It’s fear that Jisung and me will get killed because of them. He’s convinced Felix is out for blood.” Yedam rolls his eyes.

         “I think you need to watch out for that one dealer who keeps calling you.” Changbin scoffs.

         “Oh no, I had him taken care of.” Yedam’s eyebrows shoot up. “Not like that,” He scolds Yedam. “You know I don’t deal and I never have. It’s that guy I dated for a bit.” Changbin finishes his cigarette putting it out.

         “So you guys just casually smoke and talk about what exactly?” Felix presses.

         “Well this one is about you,” Yedam says receiving a smack in the back of his head. “Most of the time we meet up for um..” he glances at Jeongin than Changbin who giggles a little.

         “Yeah good luck with that.” He steps back putting his hands up. 

         “Changbin and I drink together.” he tells Jeongin directly. “After my bad breakup with that one guy I woke up in Bin’s bed.” Changbin pulls his cigarettes back out starting to light another one. Minho plucks it from his lips earning a glare. Felix grabs it putting it in his mouth with a smirk and walking up placing his hands on Changbin’s hips.

         “I saw that video Hyunjin sent. Not going to lie, I’d marry to see your smile too.” Changbin blushes but steps back hiding behind Yedam a little. He nudges his head a little to signal they should go.

         “Finish my cigarette.” Yedam says putting it into Changbin’s mouth who does as he’s told turning away so the smoke won’t hit them. “Jeongin, are you mad?”

         “No.” Jeongin decides, although his voice and posture clearly shows he is. 

         “Can you at least look at me as you say that?” Yedam begs turning Jeongin.

         “I thought you said you’ve never done anything like that. You lied to me, Yedam. You said you don’t smoke. You said you don’t drink. You told me you haven’t broken a law and don’t associate with those who have. Changbin?” Jeongin scoffs. “I’ve heard plenty about him and his boys.” 

         “Please don’t end this.” Yedam begs. Changbin defends Yedam.

         “Jeongin, I haven’t seen Yedam since his hair was still past his shoulders.” Eyes widen. “We were really young last time and that was when we fooled around. You were what? 14?” He asks Yedam who nods handing his coffee to Jeongin for him to try.

         “It doesn’t have alcohol in it right, I’m kind of anti-drinking.” Jeongin growls not waiting for an answer till he drinks the cup. 

         “Oh good god, I told you bin.” Changbin rolls his eyes.

         “Jeongin,” Jeongin glares to Changbin. “If you don’t want him drinking or smoking anymore I’ll respect your wishes and won’t pressure him to do so when he’s around me. I apologize, he was hesitant to have a cigarette knowing how you felt about such. This one's on me and I admit I am a terrible influence on your boyfriend. He really cares about you though and I’m already stressed as it is don’t put it on me that I ruined his relationship with you. It really means a lot to him. You mean a lot to him.” Changbin ruffles Yedam’s hair who blushes punching at Changbin’s ribs.

         “Did you have to say that?” Yedam whispers. 

         “You texted me at 3 in the morning to tell me that he had cute snores.” Changbin glares at Yedam. “I was so disturbed. I didn't realize you had a thing for snoring.” Changbin shivers in disgust. 

         “Ass!” Yedam threatens to punch him again.

         “Swing that hand at me again and I’ll show you my training.” He opens his pack of cigarettes Yedam snatching them biting his lower lip teasingly. He throws them to Felix who smirks. “Dude!” He grabs Yedam’s. “Since you won’t be smoking anymore you don’t need these either.” Changbin sticks out his tongue. Hyunjin grabs it.

         “If you don’t stop smoking I’ll tell mom.” Changbin’s eyes are wide.

         “Please don’t tell mom. Hyung will take you out shopping. Just...just let me finish my pack and I won’t smoke every again okay?” Hyunjin glares. “Please?” 

         “I’ll tell Chan.” Woojin threatens. Changbin throws them at Yedam’s feet.

         “Fuck.” He curses thinking. “Why can’t you guys just let me smoke?” he questions. “I’ve done fine, in fact, last night I relapsed. It was the first time I've smoked in...almost two years. It was your fault!” He points at Felix. “If you hadn’t called your aunt and complained none of this would have happened.” Yedam looks concerned.

         “Hyung, you aren’t on your ADHD meds are you?” Worry and confusion laces Hyunjin’s words. Yedam steps closer to Changbin who shakes his head.

         “No. Mom took me off them and anxiety pills. She got scared that I’d overdose.” They all exchange looks. “You know, I was off cigarettes when I was taking them. I didn't drink. I slept good. I focused. My grades went up. I wasn’t sleeping around. It was because of Chan.” Felix scoffs. “He helped me quit, he helped me while I was off the pills and wanted to go back to old habits. Hell you guys saw how quickly I dropped those cigarettes when his name was mentioned.” Woojin nods. “I’m not scared of him. I just don’t want to disappoint him. He means so much to me and Jisung.” he’s looking directly at Felix. “He’ll be disappointed in himself if he figures out I relapsed because of the pressure you and him put on me last night.” 

         “It’s not my fault.” Felix whines.

         “It’s both of your faults. If you would have just heard Chan out last night this wouldn’t have been an issue. I would have never relapsed.” He reaches for his pocket again. “Fuck!” He squats down. “I’m already relying on them.” Yedam brushes Changbin’s hair back helping him relax. 

         “Drink your coffee, maybe it can help you calm down.” Yedam suggests worried.

         “It’s my 5th cup.” He tells Yedam biting his lip. “Chan doesn’t even like me drinking coffee did you know that?” He looks at Felix. “He doesn’t like us putting caffeine in our body, if we ask for something to give us energy he gives us fruit.” 

         “Look, he sold coke nothing you will tell me will make me put him on a higher pedestal than I am on. We’re criminals.” Felix growls looks aimed at him.

         “So is Yedam. So am I. So is Hyunjin. Everyone's a criminal in one way or another. Chan’s changed, according to Hyunjin you came here to change too.” Felix dodges his look. Changbin saunters up. “Change your attitude towards this situation a little bit. Give Chan a chance and maybe I can take you to the opening of the new cafe downtown.” Felix smirks.

         “I’ll try for a kiss.” Changbin smirks. Yedam fake pukes as Changbin leans in.

         “Keep your promise, Felix.” Changbin presses his lips to Felix’s cheek. “If you keep it I’ll actually kiss you.” Felix pouts.

         “An actual kiss and I’ll text Chan asking to talk again later tonight.” Felix attempts.

         “Send the text first,” Felix pulls out his phone dropping the cigarette and rubbing his shoe on it. “And make sure to actually go through with it. Pretty please?” 

         “It’s sent. Come here, pretty boy.” Changbin is pulled by the collar until his lips smash into Felix’s lips. Both pull away from a few heated seconds with a small giggle. 

         “Pretty boy huh?” He looks at Hyunjin. “Screw you! I told you I was the prettier brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters to go!!! This piece stressed me out a lot and it didn't turn out v good sorry. hit me up on twitter @1MBthequeen


	20. Oh-no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have a cute ending I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Incorrect police procedures (yeah I'm aware just lazy sorry), and referenced domestic abuse as well as referenced murder.

         “What do you mean she’s dead?” Changbin questions stopping as he’s walking Yedam home. The two boys living down the road from each other they see the cops at the end of the road at Changbin’s place. “Oh my god. My place is swarmed. Chan get the hell out of there and-” It stops as he hears yelling. 

         “What the hell happened to knocking?” Chan yells. Yedam hears it.

         “Bang Chan you are under arrest for the suspicion of the murder-” Changbin hangs up taking off. He gets to Jisung’s quickly seeing Minho.

         “Fuck, they’re raiding. They just arrested Chan.” He grabs Minho who gasps. “There’s not much longer.” He lifts the guest mattress. “If the cops find you say I burst in and I hate you and that Jisung is dating you behind my back. Don’t make a noise. Don’t breathe. Don’t go until you know for sure there are no cops in the area. Turn off your phone.” Minho does. They hear slamming on the door. Jisung looks at Changbin who puts the mattress down jogging over. He opens the door. “Hyu-” He stops moving seeing the cops holding a game controller. “Hi?”

         “Han Jisung?” One questions.

         “Seo Changbin?” Changbin answers turning to  see Jisung holding another remote. He turns putting it down and walking over.

         “Can I help you?” He’s lucky he’s wearing a baby blue fuzzy sweater and cute makeup and round glasses making him look innocent.

         “Isn’t Mr. Seo the main suspect?” one whispers.

         “You are both under arrest under suspicion of the murder of Lee Jaein.” Changbin turns to Jisung.

         “Who?” Jisung thinks.

         “The fucking teacher?” He gasps. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Jisung starts to tear up. “Murder?” He whispers to the police. Changbin is silent in thought.

         “Why us?” he blurts. They arrive at the station seeing Chan. They get thrown into the cells. Chan looks at the two.

         “Were you together?” Chan asks.

         “No talking!” there is a yell. The boys were placed in separate cells.

         “Sir! Under what circumstances did you assume it was us? Do I even look capable of killing a fly?” Jisung questions.

         “I want my mom.” Changbin whines a little. It takes quite a long time for them to start being pulled in for questioning. They start with Jisung. He is back yelling.

         “Why the fuck do I have to go back?” he snaps. “I gave my statement, you can’t even see that i’m innocent? How would I have-”

         “Be quiet!” Jisung shuts up with a glare begrudgingly. “You are not allowed to speak or we will assume immediate guiltiness and have you stand before the judge and found guilty for the murder.” Chan is next. Changbin watches him return with wide eyes. He sinks down shaking slightly.

         “Sir.” he says quickly before the officer opens Changbin’s cell he woke up. “He’s young,” Chan begs. “Don’t traumatize him.” The officer scoffs.

         “Be quiet brat!” They pull Changbin roughly he stumbles and he’s just shoved harder. Changbin bites his lip thinking about what’s happening. They take seats in the empty room. Changbin looks around confused. The questioning begins. 

         “So you think I killed her because she told me I couldn’t present my project and would receive a zero unless I redid it? Sir, I hate homophobic people but not to that extent.” Changbin thinks shaking his head in thought. “But...but wouldn’t her boyfriend be asked first? It’s almost a known fact that he was an abusive drunk.” The officer sighs. 

         “Would any student asked know this?” Changbin thinks shaking his head.

         “Older students are most likely to have heard it. It was an incident two years ago. The report.. I don’t think it was ever made by the students who witnessed it.” Changbin thinks gasping suddenly. “One of the witnesses of it, I remember his name. Kim Minhyuk. He can probably tell you about more people who were there.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys like this chapter/ roller coaster of "what the fuck?" hopefully I'll get the rest of these chapters up on time. Hit me up on twitter @1MBthequeen


	21. Welcome Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right where you belong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming together :) Let's just ignore how quick the "investigation" was because I didn't want like 20 chapters dedicated to a death of someone I didn't care for lol.

         Felix hears very quickly what’s happening as Minho sends a text to the group chat.

**_Lee Minho_ **

**_I’m in a mattress hiding from the police. Jisung got arrested. Don’t call._ **

        “Did you see the text, Lix? Why was he with Jisung? How is he hiding in a mattress? What did Jisung do?” Felix looks at Hyunjin who is standing in shock.

         “Changbin called me.” His eyes are wide. “He told me he’s recording the call and that they are suspects for a murder. They arrested Chan and would be arresting the other two. He said that he just wanted to make sure that I take care of you, he also said to check on his mom often if they don’t release him right away. He said they didn't do it, didn't even know they were killed. Chan found out from god knows who and had a warning before the police burst in.” Hyunjin stares in awe before screaming and throwing himself into a full tantrum.

         “I want my mom.” He sobs fumbling for his phone to call her. Felix kicks it away.

         “No! You are nearly an adult stop calling Mommy for everything.” Hyunjin looks up wiping his snot a little. “Put yourself together. It’s not like he actually committed murder.” 

         “But...but Chan and you have-” Felix lifts his hand a little silencing Hyunjin.

         “If we’re brought into question don’t you dare mention that. Those 3 didn't kill her. Changbin wouldn’t have been so stupid as to call me. Although it’s incredibly suspicious that he recorded it.” Hyunjin shrugs chewing on his lip.

         “He records all of his calls. He only deletes them after the same person called for another time. He’s done it since his dad died.” Hyunjin and Felix wait. The night wasn’t any easier. Hyunjin curling up in Felix’s lap as Felix waits for a call back. Around 1 in the morning Minho arrives looking sweaty.

         “I can’t believe they made me hide in a mattress. Why’d they have a cut out? I found a wad of cash.” He lifts it. Felix stands up opening it up. “Woah! Dude don’t!” Felix steps back so that Minho and Hyunjin can’t take it. He finds what he’s looking for a flash drive.

         “Idiot keeps the same tricks as Chan.” He grabs the laptop plugging it in. He opens the flash drive, which is named Backup. There are folders that Minho and Felix click through, Hyunjin falling back asleep this time in Felix’s bed. “He was cute as a kid but did he really need to hide it like a gram of cocaine?” Minho gives Felix a weird look.

         “I’m sure there’s something hidden.” Minho mumbles.

         “You must be predicting the future.” Felix smirks. “That’s incriminating evidence.” Minho looks confused. “Do you know where Jisung is standing?”

         “No where?” Felix points to the way back.

         “Isn’t that Mrs. Wu in the far back corner? He’s at a dinner party. Mrs. Wu’s dinner party. Everyone knows she has dinner parties all the time and only her favorite students get in. What if they were in on it?” Minho looks at Felix. 

         “Did they really?” The two stay quiet. At around 5:30 in the morning Felix gets a call. Changbin. 

         “They found the murderer.” Changbin announces as Felix picks up.

         “What?” Felix questions. 

         “I told them the truth of who I thought it was. They found him using her credit card and driving her car. Apparently he had the stained clothes too. It was her ex boyfriend. Me, Jisung, and Chan are out. Is Hyunjin with you?” They hear a hiss.

         “Are you alright?” Felix asks. “Did they search your phone?” Changbin hums.

         “I don’t know, I don’t think they were allowed since they probably don’t have a warrant. I can’t believe they thought it was us. Hey look, Jisung is asleep. He’s really traumatized so when he wakes up please don’t ask about it. Chan and I don’t want to talk about it either.” Felix nods subconsciously.

         “You are for sure going to come over right? You promised me earlier you would.” Changbin sighs on the other line.

         “Yeah, can you get a bath started? Chan’s limping and wants to soak his feet.” Felix starts to get up.

         “Yeah of course. I’ll start the bath right now. Hurry here alright?” Changbin sneezes.

         “Yeah okay, I'll see you soon. We’re a few minutes away.” Changbin and Felix hang up. Felix starts the bath walking out pacing a little. Minho gets up with wide eyes.

         “They’re out?” Felix nods. Their door starts to open. Chan stumbles. 

         “They didn't even let me get my shoes on.” Chan winces. “God damn it, I think I have glass actually in my foot.” Chan winces blinking back tears. He lifts one of his feet to see blood and blisters from walking. “I should really have invested in on some house slippers like you two.” Changbin looks worried.

         “I’m sorry, hyung. You should have asked. Jisung isn’t even walking. You could have used his.” Chan shakes his head.

         “They were already hurting. It would have hurt regardless.” He kisses Changbin’s forehead. “Go tuck in Jisung. Our poor Sungie.” Changbin looks at Felix and Minho. Minho runs up to Changbin without thought and grabs Jisung bridal style. He kisses his forehead with a small coo. Changbin without thinking pulls off his slippers stumbling into Felix’s arms beginning to sob. Chan tears up. He dodges the looks. Hyunjin stumbling out to see the boys. Changbin turns and starts to pick Chan up.

         “Changbin, you’re wrist. I know you got hurt. Don’t try to lift me. It was enough letting you carry Jisung home.” Chan thinks. “I just don’t want to get blood everywhere.” Felix sighs and picks Chan up. 

         “Blood is blood. We share it and I don’t mind if it gets anywhere. What matters is that you’re okay. I started your favorite incense and put some oils in it too. Chan sits on the edge of the tub. Felix turns to see Changbin. 

         “I can help him from here, he’s weird about people helping him into baths.” Felix smiles.

         “Let me take care of his feet first.” Felix says kneeling down and carefully removing glass and cleaning places where the glass was. Chan and Changbin watch him. Changbin pulls Chan’s shirt off. Chan glaring but hissing as Felix has accidentally jabbed his tweezers into an open wound. “I’m sorry!” Changbin chuckles swiping some water onto Chan’s back. He shoots Changbin a look. Hyunjin peaks into the bathroom to see the three boys.

         “How was the station?” Changbin and Chan glare at him.

         “Don’t you dare bring that up when Jisung wakes up.” Chan threatens. Changbin smacks Chan’s arm.

         “It’s not his fault! He probably wasn’t told by the others. Leave my brother alone.” Changbin stands up opening his arms and hugging Hyunjin. “Go back to bed okay?” 

         “Changbin text Woojin that I can’t meet today and I’ll talk to him later. Um..can you also send emojis. He thinks I’m mad when I don’t.” Changbin nods finding Chan’s phone. After Changbin and Felix struggling to get Chan into the water as he refused help with his clothes with Felix in the room. 

         “Christopher Bang! We’ve been friends since I was popped out of the womb we used to bathe together! What do you think I’m going to do? Bend you over? You’re not my type take off your under and get in the damn bath. Sooner you finish your bath the sooner we all can go to bed.” Chan whines forcing himself into the bath and pulling his underwear off after being in the water. “Oh my god.” Felix mumbles shaking his head.

         “Some people don’t feel comfortable naked okay?” Chan whines. Changbin rolls his eyes getting Chan’s hair wet as he finds a rubber duck. Felix and Chan begin to sing the song together. When Chan is ready he curls up. Felix sighs and kisses Changbin’s cheek so that he can help Chan out of the bath without Chan refusing to move. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to get updates to upload without me manually doing it but i'm going out of town into the middle of no where so if how I think it's going to work actually does work then we won't have a problem otherwise I'll just post all the chapters when I get back. Thanks for reading! Hit me up on twitter @1MBthequeen


	22. Good Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine how deep and sexy their morning voices are. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next few chapters may or may not post since I'm going out of town without WiFi. Sorry for the short chapter.

         Changbin wakes up on Felix’s chest, cuddled on the couch. Chan is asleep on the guest bed while Minho and Hyunjin are cuddled on Felix’s own bed. He studies Felix’s face before getting up and starting breakfast. Jisung was first to wake up obviously having had a nightmare as he was wiping tears away walking into Changbin’s open arms.

         “Can we stay home today?” Changbin looks at the time.

         “We’re already late for school, I’m not going. Chan won’t make us either.” He kisses Jisung’s forehead. “Go lay back down with him. You were in his bed right?” 

         “No. I was in Felix’s bed with Minho. Hyunjin was on the ground in the guest room with Chan. He’s awake and said Chan was snoring in his ear.” Changbin chuckles. 

         “Minho?” JIsung blushes. Changbin rests his chin on Jisung’s head. “I called Felix as soon as I found out. I’m so glad he picked up. I just needed to hear his voice.” he admits. Jisung giggles into Changbin’s shoulder. “A crush is an understatement. Chan’s going to be so mad when he fully wakes up to find out I trusted Felix this much.” 

         “Was he that out of it last night?” Changbin nods.

         “We all were. I don’t remember crawling onto Felix.” Changbin chews his lip. “God i’d be so embarrassing if I started to cry.” Jisung giggles. “Go disinfect Chan’s feet, try not to wake him up though.” Jisung nods starting to walk away but he stops.

         “What happened to Chan’s feet?” Changbin stops cooking turning slowly to look at Jisung. Felix groggily gets up. In his deep voice he greets Changbin who blushes immediately. “Hey lovebirds, what happened to Chan’s feet?” Neither respond as Felix mumbles into Changbin’s ear who giggles letting his hands rest on Felix’s chest to stare at his lips. Jisung groans and turns around. “Chan!” he yells walking to the room.

         “I said don’t wake him!” Changbin scolds but the door opens anyways to show Chan who hobbles out hissing every step. “Please don’t walk!” Changbin begs rushing to help Chan. “You might still have glass in your feet.” Jisung’s sharp gasp leads to him choking on air and making Chan try to rush over, tripping and taking Changbin to the ground with him. Hyunjin in the hallway recording since he wanted to show Seungmin how sweet the three truly are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys ever think about what SKZ would look like in crop tops? It haunts my dreams. Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	23. When They Leave..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update before I go out of town! Won't be back till the 27th but chapters should (?) post. Hope you like this chapter. Referenced/implied Sex.

         Changbin is regretting most decisions he has made in the past month. While he wanted Pride month to be uneventful, happy, fun, and overall amazing; the month became possibly the worst month in his entire life. There are a few good things at least. Like the younger boy he’s cuddled again, both bodies bare with the clothes they were wearing scattered around the bedroom. Or the fact that now him and his brother have hope of getting closer. In fact, he hugged Hyunjin goodbye as he went off to school. Chan and Jisung went to Chan’s apartment while Changbin stayed for the comfort of Felix’s arms. Changbin wonders where Minho ended up considering that Chan was extra protective of Jisung around Minho. Did he go home? Chan still has Minho’s keys unless he doesn’t. It isn't for another hour that either move from the comfort.

         “Where are you going?” Changbin whines pulling the boy back by the hips which he happily chews on to make sure to leave a hickey on the easily bruised boy.

         “Bin,” Felix giggles turning to give Changbin access to more sensitive skin. He trails soft kissing up to Felix’s neck. “Let’s get dressed and go have lunch.” Felix tells Changbin pushing him away to kiss his lips. “That cafe is opening next week. I’m thinking you and I can go there. I hear it’s a pride themed one.” Changbin blushes. 

         “I think it’d be a perfect first date, but promise me we’ll go there often if it’s good.” Felix and him hook pinkies laughing together as they move away to get their clothes on. 

         “Binnie, you’re so perfect.” Felix whispers in Changbin’s ear from behind him, sliding his arms around Changbin’s waist. “Thank you for taking care of Chan that night.” 

         “Chan nearly ordered for you and your friends deaths.” Felix’s eyes widen. “He was so upset he didn't know what to do. He was sobbing. He was angry. For the first time ever he was harsh to us. Felix I was actually scared of him for once. Please never hurt him like that again. I didn't even recognize him.” Felix coos brushing Changbin’s hair back.

         “I don’t ever want to hurt him again. I don’t want to hurt you. I want Chan and I to go back to how it was and having you by my side will just make everyday so much brighter.” Felix tells him softly rubbing Changbin’s cheek with his thumb.

         “Says you, My Beautiful Sunshine.” Changbin teases. “But..shouldn’t we tell the others. What...what would we tell them?” Changbin avoids eye contact chewing on his bottom lip.

         “What do you mean? Let them know that we’re boyfriends. That your mine and I’m yours. I don’t care how you tell them but that they know you’re taken now.” Changbin giggles.

         “Boyfriends?” He subconsciously grabs his wrist where the rainbow bracelet is. 

         “Were you scared I didn't want it official? I wouldn’t do that to you, baby. I know you want us to be a serious relationship.” Changbin bounces on his heels.

         “Let’s go have lunch, Sunshine. I’ll pay so don’t you worry about what to buy.” The two giggle as Changbin’s phone rings breaking the moment. “I hate this stupid phone.” He picks up the call. “Hello? Mom?” 

         “Tell her I say hello.” Felix kisses Changbin’s cheek opening the bedroom door. 

         “Felix says hello. Why are you going to Busan?” He listens nodding with a pout. “I will, love you too. I’ll tell Hyunjin that you are going to Busan too. He’ll probably hang out at our place more often now. Alright, bye.” He hangs up with a sigh. “She doesn’t even know I was in a jail cell.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes u just got to sleep with ur bffs cousin before becoming official bfs with said cousin. Hope you guys are having a nice pride month! Yesterday and today are days of the Pride Parade in my city but I can't go this year ;-;


	24. Pick Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woochan with a sprinkle of minsung and jeongdam (and referenced Changlix)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to upload all of the chapters I'll be out of town for today. Making out, referenced sex and kinks, from here on out it's probably going to be rlly soft. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

        Chan let Jisung go with Minho, asking that the boy isn’t left alone since he’s shaken up. Instead of going home to sleep he retrieves the keys to his car, making sure Minho has the keys that Chan confiscated. He gave the other two a ride to Changbin’s home after they walked to Chan’s house, him wincing with every numbing step. He drives to the school parking in front before texting Woojin. He waits a bit smiling at his phone where Woojin is responding. He must have spaced out because there's a knock on the passenger window. He turns his head to see Woojin smiling. Chan unlocks the car doors putting his phone in his pocket. 

        “Can I have a kiss?” He asks Woojin getting as close as he can to Woojin who is buckling himself in. Woojin looks up at Chan but Chan’s eyes are focused on Woojin’s lips.

        “You bothered to ask?” Chan giggles leaning in for a kiss. “I’m really glad you’re alright. I was so worried. It spread around the school that the three of you were arrested as suspects.” 

        “I know, the boys stayed home to rest. I’m sure they aren’t resting very much since Changbin was practically already undressing Felix when we were leaving.” Woojin throws his head back laughing at the comment. “I mean not literally but he might as well have been.” 

        “What about Jisung? Can’t you give them the benefit of the doubt?” Woojin teases. 

        “Oh no, I don’t blame them. After what we just went through. God I want my back thrown out, I don’t care that I’m injured. Hell, I bet you that Changbin’s sprained wrist is twice as bad he plays rough according to his ex.” Woojin laughs. “Jisung wasn’t even trying to hide it from me that he had plans to make Minho his. He was already kissing on Minho’s neck and whispering cute things. Honestly, I didn't even think to spend the day with you and make you mine. Not until the two of them started acting like that.” Chan rants wagging his finger at Woojin to stress certain syllables while he watches the road. 

        “Are you really going to make me yours?” Chan giggles to himself.

        “More like I’m going to be yours. I just...please love me as much as I love you. I think I really am in love. I couldn’t stop thinking about you while I was in that cell. Honey, I just wanted to be held and told it’s okay. I didn't want Changbin or Jisung to hold me. I didn't think to call my mom. My mom probably doesn’t even know. My first thought was if you were okay. If you would move on without me. I got so scared.” Chan winces. 

        “I would never move on. I’d wait for you. I always will. I love you too, Channie.” Chan smiles looking at Woojin. “Look at the road!” Woojin panics making Chan’s eyes go back to the road biting back a laugh. “That is not the time I want to lovingly stare at your eyes!” Woojin scolds beginning to laugh. “You looked so scared,” His wheeze melts any other small bits of ice surrounding Chan’s heart. Once they arrive at Chan’s the two boys excitedly ran into the apartment, Woojin already kissing Chan and upon fumbling to get the door open he pins Chan to the wall shutting the door with his foot. Messily ripping off his shoes. Pressing into Chan to make a whimper escape from the boys lips. The entire scene is destroyed simply by someone clearing their throat; Woojin, as a result, pulls away to look for the culprit. 

        Minho.

        Right beside him just happens to be the younger boy, Jisung, missing a shirt. 

        “Minho’s apartment lost heat and electricity so I asked him to bring us here. I didn't expect you were out getting Woojin.” Jisung sucks his lips in forcing his giggles into silence.

        “I have questions. Since when did you two even become a thing? I mean, Woojin just ended his relationship.” Woojin dodges looks.

        “I’ve always wanted Chan over Minhyuk anyways. Let’s just have lunch and go take naps okay?” The two nod. Chan pouts as they walk to the couch. Minho and Woojin heading off to go start lunch to let the rappers rest some more. 

        “Chan, I think I’m in love with him.” Chan looks at Jisung with a smile.

        “I’m glad.” Jisung blushes. “I guess at least Changbin finally got laid.” Jisung gasps.

        “You already found out?” Chan sits up straighter confused. “Felix texted saying he didn't realize Changbin was such a freak in bed.” Chan and Jisung are silent for a minute before their laughter booms through the room.

        “What are you two laughing about?” Minho questions setting food on the coffee table.

        “Felix had a shocking discovery about Changbin, The Kinky King.” Chan informs him.

        “Well tell Changbin someone stole his title.” Minho scoffs.

        ~~~~~~~~~~

        “Yedam, they’re out of jail. They weren’t charged. They were just suspects so can you stop throwing nervous looks to me when ever I bring one of their names up. Look, Woojin isn’t at school because he’s taking care of Chan. Who, by the way, apparently walked on glass according to Hyunjin. Those policemen didn't even clean his feet or take the glass out.” Jeongin begins to rant. “He walked from the station to Felix’s place! Do you really think he’s that much of a monster if he suffered through that? I think everything he’s ever done is quite reasonable considering what he’s been through.” Jeongin punches Yedam’s arm lightly.

        “Fine, I’ll go with your group. I don’t know why you are so excited anyways, it’s just another cafe.” Yedam rubs his arm.

        “It’s a pride cafe. Woojin bought it in honor of Chan so chances are we’ll even get free food.” Yedam smiles at the food bit. “Oh, I see how it is. You love food more than me!” 

        “Oh, come on! Food keeps me alive!” Jeongin begins to sniffle to guilt him.

        “You don’t love me!” Jeongin wails burying his face in his hands.

        “I love you so much, but I would die without food. I love free food. It’s second to you. I promise you that.” Yedam coddles trying to calm Jeongin down knowing the older is faking it.

        “You treat me so good.” Jeongin tells Yedam swiping the hair out of Yedam’s eyes. “So pretty just for me.” He studies Yedam’s face. “How’d we get so lucky to have each other?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was ok! Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe it's only one more week of updates. Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	25. Cafe Opening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of SKZ + Yedam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! The following chapters will focus on each of the 5 couples.

        “I can’t believe this is going to be the first time us 10 hang out.” Seungmin blurts holding Hyunjin’s hand. “I mean, this is the first time I’m hanging out with some of you but it’s like we’re already friends. I hate it.” He sighs pouting as Hyunjin coos and pampers him with kisses.

        “I hate  _ that _ .” Changbin decides watching the two before he turns to Felix with bright eyes.

        “Don’t you dare start kissing me. I didn't spend this much time on my makeup for you to smudge it around.” Changbin pouts at Felix’s decision. They all find the largest table in the cafe, thankfully with two being pushed together 10 people fit. 

        “So, what was it like being in a jail cell all night?” Yedam prods curiously. Jisung’s happy face drops at the though. Changbin flinches at Chan sitting forward. The table got silent.

        “I wanted to ask too but…” Seungmin starts he shakes his head. “You guys don’t have to answer.” Chan shakes his head.

        “No, it’s okay. You all want to know about it anyways. We can’t talk about it much considering the whole confidentiality thing. We weren’t in the cells all night we were taken in for questioning around midnight. It was terrible. Horrifying. They didn't care that we were young, they were sure we could handle all the things we were shown.” Chan’s empty eyes send shivers down the others spines.

        “Sure, I hated that teacher. She embarrassed me. Harassed me. Made me redo an entire project solely because it was about queer students. That doesn’t mean I’d want to see photos of the scene. I wouldn’t have done it. I didn't do it. I didn't even think about having her killed.” Changbin cuddles into Felix. “I felt so bad for Jisung, he’s never seen something like that.” Jisung stays silent as Minho pulled him closer. It’s silent for a minute. 

        “At least that’s when I realized I was in love with Woojin.” Chan squeaks in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I didn't care about anything for a bit. I just thought about Woojin. I love him so much, I don’t want to ever stop Changbin and Jisung from loving like that. Even if me and Felix never got along I’d always support Changbin in loving Felix.” Chan smiles at the two. 

        “That’s adorable,” Hyunjin coos. “Seungmin when did you realize you were in love with me?” He presses.

        “I still haven’t.” Seungmin lies scoffing. Hyunjin whines prompting Seungmin to say the truth. “Fine, it may or may not have been when you visited me in the hospital and fell asleep holding my hand.” Hyunjin blushes. 

        “Jeongin,” Yedam starts curiously.

        “I watched you trip down the stairs.” Jeongin informs Yedam bringing the table to another silent minute before an eruption of laughter.

        “That’s the kind of love that I want.” Jisung decides looking at Minho. “Tell me about when you realized you loved me.” Minho blushes.

        “When Felix almost made you shit your pants. I got a little jealous actually, you said Felix was gorgeous. You didn't even look at me.” Minho pouts. “And you?”

        “I knew last year, I was writing a song and Chan asked me who it was about.” Jisung blushes uncontrollably. “I realized it was about you and it made me realize I was gay. That song is so cringy but it’s perfect.” 

        “Wow?” Chan asks Changbin snickering.

        “Maybe,” Jisung says defensively. 

        “Felix, you knew when I fell in love you with you. Can I know when you fell in love with me?” Felix thinks.

        “I thought you were hot but..it wasn’t until you got back from the station that morning that I realized I’d do anything for you. I stayed up all night worried for you and the other two. I tried so hard to convince myself it was curiosity and that I hated you.” Felix smiles at him. “You freak!” He teases as the food arrives. The 10 boys laugh joking more as they begin to eat their meal. 

        “I forgot this was a pride place but honestly, it’s not too in your face but it’s there. Look at all of those news articles!” Chan gapes. 

        “Jeongin, you’ll take me on a date here for our anniversary right? It’s next week,” Yedam tries to act cute holding Jeongin’s hand and sticking his lower lip out to convince the older.

        “I’ll think about it alright, it’s my year to choose where we go.” He kisses Yedam.

        “Wait, how long have you guys been dating behind our backs?” Woojin gasps dramatically. “Seungmin, our baby is growing up.” He fake sobs.

        “Calm down! It’s a year anniversary next week, I promise you that you didn't miss anything major. We wanted to keep it on the down low in case things didn't work out.” Jeongin rolls his eyes grabbing the bill for him and Yedam since the others decided to pay each for themselves and their partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was up to your standards! Ik my writing isn't the best lol. Thanks for reading. I should be home in time to upload chapter 26 on time so this concludes the spree of chapter uploads! hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	26. Jeongdam Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their anniversary date!!!

          “Jeongin’s having a really bad day today and I don’t think he remembers it’s our anniversary.” Yedam whines to Woojin sighing as stares at the present he got Jeongin. “Should I remind him or wait?” Woojin shakes his head.

          “Make his day better with that date. Jeongin was looking forward to today, if he forgot he didn't mean to. He had it all planned out. Don’t get upset.” Woojin comforts Yedam who pouts but nods. “What are you going to do?”

          “Make a reservation for that cafe, I already know the waitress on shift for later tonight. I paid her extra to give us a private booth and dim the lights with the sun since it’s a Friday. They’re going to call it a date night.” Yedam texts Jeongin. “Oh no. He definitely did not forget. He just texted me in a suit asking if I’d be ready soon.” Yedam looks up to Woojin. His hair sticking in every direction, robe still wrapped around his waist, and his face a sickly pale from having no makeup on. Woojin is silent for barely a minute before his hyena laugh begins throwing his head back. 

          “My ribs! My ribs!” Woojin yells falling to the ground. “Oh.” He wipes his fake tears away. “You better start getting ready, that probably means he’s on his way over.” Yedam yells at the thought quickly running to his room as Woojin begins to pick up after their own mess of tea and tissues. 

          “Are you sure that Jeongin is on his way?” Yedam asks. “I’m hideous and smell like a decaying old man.” Woojin rolls his eyes. There’s a knock on the door prompting Yedam to squeal in fear running into the shower. Woojin answers to see that it’s Chan arriving to pick Woojin up.

          “Jeongin just left for his date, is Yedam ready?” Woojin shakes his head. “Yikes, Jeongin should be here in like 15 minutes, he’s buying Yedam some flowers.” Woojin giggles. “Is Yedam excited to be with the grump? He’s being a total asshole today. Bad day at school.” 

          “Yedam thought he had forgotten about their date because of how bad his day was. To be honest, the boy was still in his bathrobe and looked like he just got done throwing up.” Chan giggles. They lay together on the couch waiting for the younger boys to leave for their date.

          "Is he here?" Yedam asks rushing out of the hallway in a towel to check for himself. Once he sees only Chan and Woojin sitting on the couch cuddling. "Okay good," He decides running back to play in his makeup a little. He ponders between buttoning his shirt more or leaving it to expose some of his chest. He finishes his eyebrows quickly and throws on some glittery eye shadow to make it look cute. He stands up fumbling around for his phone and wallet. 

          "Jeongin's here, Yedam!" Yedam squeals running out and hugging Jeongin.

          "Jeongin! You look so handsome. I missed you. You didn't text me in enough time in advance. I thought you forgot about our date." Yedam pouts playing with Jeongin's tie. "You look so good in a suit." Yedam looks up to Jeongin receiving an unexpected kiss. "Did you make reservations?" Yedam whispers.

          "Yes, why don't we head over to the-" Jeongin trails off giggling into Yedam's lips. "We're never going to make it to the cafe if you don't let me go." 

          "What if I don't want to let you go?" Yedam whispers chewing on his lower lip. 

          "Go! Stop being gross!" Chan decides, fed up with the scene. "Don't scar the other customers or the workers by sucking each others face off." He tells them. Once all four are out of the apartment Jeongin brings Yedam to the car he's borrowing. The cafe's atmosphere being perfect for their anniversary. Once the two have finished eating they end their night with a movie marathon of each movie they watched since they started to date. They didn't make it past the third movie. Yedam comfortably snuggled into Jeongin's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, sorry it took so long to get these up. Long past few weeks lol... Hit me up on twitter @1mbthequeen


	27. Hyunmin? Seungjin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I forgot to post these. Hope you enjoyed reading the rest are just quick little dates for each pair.

          Hyunjin has been ready since 9 in the morning for the date he’s promised Seungmin. Perhaps he’s too excited for it but after talking to his sister it’s smart to get ready sooner. He’s prepared physically so now he can be mentally prepared. Especially because Jeongin had texted him that he won’t be able to handle himself in public. 

          “Minho, what if ...what if Seungmin and I are alone after the date? Do..” Hyunjin panics at the thought. “Jeongin said some weird things, he asked what I had planned after dinner..” 

          “That’s just Jeongin. Seungmin’s probably not expecting anything from you other than a good time.” Minho tells Hyunjin who curls up.

          “I don’t think I’m ready.” He tells Minho. “I didn't know Seungmin was-” Minho gasps.

          “Not that kind of good time! That’s why you’re freaking out?” Minho starts to snicker. “Jisung said that Seungmin called him asking how quick you are in relationships. Apparently, Seungmin was scared you’d want to take another step.” Hyunjin sighs relieved. 

          “I have never _**not**_ taken another step but honestly I want to actually take my time...Woojin said that if I go too quickly my relationship will be too quick and it’ll end sooner. I don’t want things with Seungmin to ever end.” He jumps up bouncing with the adrenaline. He starts to do his vocal warm ups hoping that it’ll calm him down so he doesn’t sound like an idiot when Seungmin does arrive to pick him up. He’s currently shaking every limb while he imitates a horse and bops his head...This seems to have been a mistake as Seungmin opened the door to the scene Hyunjin was making. A shared look between Minho and him is all it takes before the two start to laugh.

          “Hyunjin, what are you doing?” Seungmin sinks to the ground trying to stop laughing but can’t. “I am so happy I fell in love with you.” He stands pulling Hyunjin closer to him for a hug.

          “You’re in love with me?” Hyunjin squeaks blushing. This will definitely be trouble when Minho spreads the gossip with the other boys.

          “I love you more than anything.” Seungmin whispers in Hyunjin’s ear with a soft blush spreading across his cheeks as well. “Should we go to the cafe now?” 

          “I’d like that, but I’m still paying!” Hyunjin decides quickly reminding Seungmin as if to defend his honor as a man. 

          “Of course you are, I don’t want to dishonor the king.” Seungmin smirks. “Or your weird little man dance.” Hyunjin, defensive, lifts his shoe to hit Seungmin.

          “Let’s just go!” Hyunjin whines putting his foot into the now lowered shoe. The two, holding hands, head to the cafe. Their laughter lingering in the hallways as they pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this really short chapter, sadly they are all short chapters and it's a terrible ending lol.


	28. Woochan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oopsies

          "Woojin, we've been helping the boys with their dates. I want to take you to the cafe and shower you with the love and care that you deserve! You never let me pay for our dates, you always have to be the knight in shining armor and I'm getting sick of it!" Chan snaps upset that Woojin doesn't want to do a proper date. 

          "Chan, honey, I love you. I really- like more than I'm willing to admit- really love you. You're acting ridiculous I don't need a date. I definitely do not act as a knight in shining armor. We're not going to that cafe or having a date solely because you're jealous that the other boys are. We don't need to waste each other's money to show each other our love." Woojin argues his patience racing.

          "It's not a matter of proving our love! I just want to have a date and do something nice. I don't want to wander the streets with you talking about everything every single time we go out. I don't want to just be confined to cheap dates that are rich with memories because of each other. I want to do something expensive and memorable with you because you're worth every cent and our relationship deserves to have variety in prices and places of our dates! Why are you so stubborn about this?" Chan wipes a tear away biting his lip as Woojin starts to stand up from the couch.

          "Channie, you're being ridiculous." Woojin reaches to hold Chan's cheek and kiss him however the shorter steps back glaring. "Of course we can go out and do what you want. I just don't want it to be because of someone else. I don't want to have dates to go above our friend's dates. It makes it special to me because I'm with you." Woojin promises. "What do you even mean by calling me a knight? I don't know why but that felt more offensive than I logically I can tell."

          "I mean you're controlling with our dates. Always paying, always taking care of me, always doing this or that. Sometimes, I just want to hold you. I want to tell you that it will be okay because I'm not something that needs to be protected. I'm not a prize and I'm not your sugar baby." Woojin's eyes widen at Chan's words. "This is a two-person thing, so if you don't want to go to the cafe then let's talk about our options."

          "I bought that for you," Woojin whispers leaning in for his not forgotten kiss. "That cafe, that's why I didn't want you to take me there. I wanted to take you there one day and tell you about how I bought it for you and Changbin and Jisung... I had this idea in my head that if I told you about that...that you'd always adore and love me. My idea changed after I bought it, how I didn't want you to love me because of my money and name. So I took you on cheap dates." Chan's wide eyes only gloss over more as tears stream down.

          "You bought me a cafe and made it gay?" Chan giggles. "That's so stupid of you, Woojin. I love it. You better propose to me there one day. I don't want to be the one to propose so don't wait for me to get on one knee." The two giggle with each other pressing their foreheads together. "I'm going to take you to the restaurant I used to work at, it's high class. Get your suit ready I'm picking you up on Saturday at 7." Woojin nods giggling to himself.

          "You think we'll be married?" Woojin whispers.

          "Shut up, I'm going to dye my hair before our date so that I can see you self destruct during our date." Chan presses his lips to Woojin.

          "You're exhausting." Woojin mumbles against Chan's mouth.

          "Like really good sex exhausting or working for 3 days with no food, no sleep, and only expresso shots?" Woojin giggles refusing to answer as he joins their lips once more. Chan decides to see how strong he truly is by picking the taller up, receiving a squeal and giggle which only fuels Chan's energy. By Saturday Woojin was clueless on the date and Chan's hair choice, however, Sunday morning was proof of the date's success even if Chan definitely needed a new suit due to Woojin's tipsy self. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eldest couple having a proper date!!


	29. Minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our minsung date is HERE!!! This is really short and idk if you've noticed I'm not writing the actual dates themselves.

          "Is that my shirt?" Hyunjin screeches at Minho who is getting ready for his date. 

          "Don't be stingy, Hwang! You call favors in all the time and always borrow my clothes. Plus! You're wearing my brothers pants right now!" Minho defends pointing at Hyunjin's pants that have a new stain from god knows what. Hyunjin pales. "This shirt is mine now." Minho decides, fixing his hair.

          "Whatever, Jisung hates that shirt anyways. He always tells me it looks ugly and makes me look like Urkel." Minho gasps mortified as the timing seems to be in Hyunjin's favor.  ** _Bzz Bzz._** His phone is ringing meaning Jisung is definitely outside the front door locked out. Hyunjin cackles running out and opening the front door. "He's in his room." 

          "No! Don't come in here!" Minho yells his eyes beginning to water in panic as his once cute outfit makes him feel hideous. Jisung disobeys the order immediately throwing the door open.

          "Wow," Jisung whispers the air leaving his lungs. "You look so beautiful. Are you trying to kill me? Leaving those buttons open! I won't be able to focus." Jisung whines sauntering slowly to Minho who was sauntering his closet.

          "I don't look like Urkel?" Minho almost whispers. Jisung giggles.

          "You look like a whole 9-course-meal." Minho sighs in relieve. "Are you sure we can leave like that though? I don't want the waiters to flirt with you," Jisung whines. 

          "Oh come on," Minho teases. "My eyes will only be on you. The others at the restaurant don't matter." Jisung chews his lip.

          "You know everyone has gone to the cafe for a date now. We'll be one of the last ones so let's make it extra cute. Didn't you see all the photos they took there? Let's go to the river after and watch stars." Jisung bounces. Minho nods agreeing as they begin to walk out.

          "Hyunjin was so mean to me, Jisungie!" Minho whines remembering what Hyunjin had said. "He told me you would think I look like Urkel!" Jisung gasps turning to Hyunjin. "He kept saying mean things to me and tried to threaten me." Hyunjin lifts his hands in defense as Jisung huffs angrily glaring.

          "I'll have the boys deal with you," Jisung growls ominously to leave Hyunjin questioning who he will be able to trust. The door slamming shut behind the couple snaps Hyunjin back into reality the list of suspicious figures Jisung has control over lingering in the back of his head. 


	30. Changlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a haitus and when I was finally ready to start writing yet another thing happened...sorry for this bullshit lol.

          Minho and Hyunjin are trying to break down Felix's door half yelling at him to calm down and open the door as well as yell at each other if one gets too rude. Felix is in the center of his room his sobs like a knife to his throat. A throbbing headache as he yells back that Changbin won't care if he shows up or not. He had decided early this morning that Chan had gotten Changbin to play some kind of sick trick on him and that Changbin would be breaking his heart later tonight. 

          "Seo Changbin loves you more than anything, I'm pretty sure he would have left Chan's little cult solely to date you! Now come out and let us see your outfit!" Minho yells only to hear the front door open. Hyunjin turns around with a loud gasp and Felix screams back.

          "I'm just going to be left broken-hearted! How could he love me? Chan must be on his psychotic revenge rampages or something!" Changbin looks stunned. "He could never love me." They hear Felix heartlessly sobbing. Changbin walks forward a split lip and small limp. He leans against the wall next to Felix door.

          "Babe..." His voice raspy like he had been yelling or crying. "How about we move our special date and stay in tonight. No ones at my apartment we can spend the weekend together. We won't need to leave for anything." Silence. "I can give you space. I can stay there and let you yell at me. I can let you take care of me while I'm healing. I can do what ever you want but honey I love you. I love you so much." 

          "Can we watch Studio Ghibli movies?" Felix asks softly. Changbin smiles.

          "They're my favorite." The door opens to show he's in a robe still. Changbin hugs him. "Just like you are." He whispers. "Because I'm not a little puppet for Chan's schemes. He doesn't want to hurt you. If anything, he's threatened me not to hurt you or anything. I love you so much. I love the boys and all but you don't compare. It's not those stupid heart racing and thoughts of you rendering me useless to work. You give me the inspiration and motivation to do everything. You make me feel safe and comfortable. I'm never cold when I'm with you. Even the thought of you can melt the snow around me. You're my little sun." Felix smiles blushing. "I don't just like you, Lix. I'm in love."

          "I love you." Felix sobs burying his face into Changbin's chest. "Why would I need to take care of you while you heal? Are you sick?" Changbin shakes his head. Felix touches his lip now worried. "What happened?"

          "Jisung and I got jumped by an asshole. I love you too. Don't worry okay, I twisted my ankle when we ran from him and his friends. Jisung's fine but spooked, can you go hang out with him Minho?" Minho nods. "Let's get you dressed and out the door, Lix." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I fucking hated this writing. I don't think it's a great reflection of who I am as a writer nor was it something I would ever do again. This was a whole ass mess. This writing is absolutely terrible and if you enjoyed it; that is absolutely fantastic I'm glad you enjoyed it. I challenged myself to write this because I never really stick to anything quite well but the last week of June and the entirety of July was like pure hell and I stopped writing altogether. I'm so sorry that there was such a delay and that these last few chapters are huge disappointments. Thank you for reading this far and I apologize again. I'll be starting up my Gods of The Sea again and that one unlike this is much more planned. There are many questions for the beginning chapters but all will be answered!! Thank you for reading! ~IMB


End file.
